The Nature of Forgivness
by Jedi Kid
Summary: When unable to find anyone else to do the job Dumbledore reluctantly asks his granddaughter to return to Hogwarts to teach DADA conveniently forgetting to tell her that Severus Snape is there too. Very AU sixth year fic started before I read HBP.
1. Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s

**When unable to find anyone else to do the job Dumbledore reluctantly asks his granddaughter to return to Hogwarts to teach DADA. Very AU sixth year fic started before I read HBP.**

**Rating: K or PGish for now but that is subject to change later on, you have been warned.**

**A/N: I started writing this story back in June before they release of Half-Blood Prince as a sixth year fic that I thought maybe I could turn into a seventh year fic depending on the events of HBP. Obviously that wasn't possible and so I abandoned this story for a while only to come back to it because I liked the plot so I'm posting it anyway and I hope you all enjoy this now very, very AU story. **

**Chapter 1: Gryffindor's and Slytherin's **

There's an unwritten law in Hogwarts that states that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's can never get along and will always hate one another. No one ever talks about it, but everyone knows it's there. If I were to listen to my father then I'd know it's because all Gryffindor's are noble wizards who defend the innocent from dark wizards and other evildoers, and Slytherin's are all dark wizards.

My father is a muggle born and this indoctrinated so you can imagine what it's like for pure bloods or half bloods whose families have always been sorted into one house. I mention this because often family are sorted into the same house, which I believe has to do with the fact that the parents bring up the parents in a fashion that contributes to their children having the traits of the house that the parent grew up in. But that'll never change my father's opinions about the different houses since he groups everyone from each house into one group that can only end up becoming one thing.

My view – partially because my father's is so rigid – is very different. I've studied my history, I know that members from each house have been Headmasters of Hogwarts, or Ministers of Magic, or Order of Merlin recipients or professional Quidditch players or just about anything else you can think of. Now it's pretty much a given that because of the traits of each house that people from that house generally end up as certain things after they graduate Hogwarts. For example; Hufflepuff's normally make up the core of hardworking wizards while Ravenclaw's tend to be behind all of the great inventions every year. Now that is a generalization, and I know it, but the real worry is people who don't know it, who live and die by those kind of generalizations.

Which brings me back to Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.

Back when I was very young I used to question my father about why there were only dark wizards in Slytherin. After all it makes sense that the great defining traits of every house could lead to evil. Loyal Hufflepuff's could become fiercely loyal to the wrong side, ingenious Ravenclaw's could invent dark spells and daringly courageous Gryffindor's could be excellent fearless troops or masters of espionage.

I remember when I was a very young child, about five or six, and just starting to structure this idea how I decided to run it by on my grandpa on one of his visits. My very young self sat on his knee as I explained my idea in what I thought was excruciating detail. Once I was done Grandpa smiled and told me never to stop thinking because those were the kinds of ideas that we needed at Hogwarts and the very ideas that could change the world we lived in. I replied; "well I can think of idea's but only you can change the world".

Needless to say Grandpa wasn't too popular with my father who thought he was a bad influence on me and wanted him to stop coming around so often. Mom simply reminded him that he should consider himself lucky that Grandpa liked different ideas because without them my muggle born father would never have been able to marry my pure blood mother.

My so called "different ideas" stayed with me when I entered Hogwarts and caused me to ask the Sorting Hat to place me in Slytherin so I could prove to my father that not all Slytherin's were evil. The hat however told me that my work would best be accomplished in Gryffindor. When I told Grandpa about this disappointment he simply told me that for once he was glad I had not succeeded in my plans because at the moment Slytherin was not the safest place for me because of certain influences on the purebloods at that time.

To put in plainly I was put out by the fact that my greatest supporter thought it was a good thing I had failed in what I thought was a great plan to show the wizarding world why they shouldn't stereotype people by house. Because at eleven years old you don't understand that your Grandpa is keeping a close eye on trouble starting to brew around a former student of his. At eleven you can't hear the worried whispers between certain adults about mysterious events that have started taking place with increasing frequency. At eleven you only understand that you have a victory over your father because Sirius Black – one of the infamous Blacks who _always _end up in Slytherin – had been sorted into Gryffindor, and that was worth an owl home to gloat.

All this was on my mind as I approached Hogwarts for the first time in years answering my Grandpa's summons to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. And I found myself wishing for the innocence of an eleven-year-old mind once again.

A/N: so what does everyone think, does it seam like a good idea anyway?


	2. A Sort of Homecoming

**Chapter 2: A Sort of Homecoming**

Hogwarts has always been like a second home to me given how much time I enjoyed exploring the castle as a little girl during summer vacation when all the students were gone. One of the advantages of having your Grandpa as Headmaster. Many people consider Albus Dumbledore to be their idol given he is such a great wizard, but he was my childhood hero. To me he was the greatest wizard of all time who could do no wrong, and when he came for a visit you always hugged him then searched his pockets for the candy he brought for you – candy that was _always _better then _anything _your parents ever gave you. That's why he could get me to do what no one else could, obey instructions.

Just before I left for Hogwarts for the first time he drew me aside and told me that I was not to tell anyone that I was his granddaughter because he had many enemies who would try to hurt me just for that reason. I'd replied; "because you're such a great wizard?" and he'd smiled and said, "yes, and it would hurt me greatly if anything ever happened to you".

So I never told anybody and no one ever suspected, after all I don't look like him. I have my father's straight, fine dark brown hair, which I keep chin length, his solid build, and my mother's gentle, rounder features, but I have Grandpa's blue eyes. McGonagall once told me in privet that because I had Grandpa's eye's she could almost give me a detention in advance of me doing anything because my eyes would twinkle when I was up to something mischievous. I'd replied straight face that she couldn't give Grandpa a detention because he was her boss.

My ability to get detentions had only been exceeded by James Potter and Sirius Black, which was why I now found it ironic that I was in charge of handing out detentions to students. I had a sneaking suspicion that I might end up turning a blind eye to many of the mischief-makers that roam Hogwarts halls. Feeling restless I decided not to unpack right away, but to take a stroll around the grounds that I hadn't seen in years.

It was a nice day out, and I often found myself lingering around the spots that held many memories for me; the whomping willow where I'd won the competition by getting the closest to it, the lake where we'd seen who could dive closest to the giant squid before it threw you out of the water, and last of all, the Quidditch pitch.

"Adrian Whitsun," a voice rang out across the grounds, "Is it really you?"

I turned to see Madam Hooch, my old flying instructor, striding across the grass towards me.

"It's me for sure."

"I thought so. Albus must be getting desperate if he's called you in for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. I didn't think he'd want to put his granddaughter in danger given it's cursed."

I gave her my typical cocky half-grin. "Well I'll just have to un-curse it then."

She shook her head. "Still the same after all these years I see. It's a pity you never decided to lend your skills to professional Quidditch, England could have used a keeper like you."

When I had first started flying and Quidditch lessons at school I'd been determined to be a seeker but was told I was too big for that and too small for a beater so I'd ended up as a chaser like everyone else. I'd been an average chaser, which hadn't earned the interest of the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team who had been recruiting for the next season given he was to loose two chasers and a seeker and had only seen potential in James Potter and Sirius Black. I'd been more then a little discouraged, then by fluke during one first year Quidditch session I'd agreed to fill in for our sick keeper – Remus Lupin – and had done so well that Madam Hooch moved me to the position permanently. The following year I'd won the position of keeper from a sixth year who had been playing for the house team for two years. By seventh year there were more then a few teams looking at me with curiosity, but I had turned them down since my real interests lay elsewhere.

"Yeah, well, I felt I was destined for other things. I still enjoy flying though."

Hooch sighed. "Too much of your Grandfather in you I suppose. Though between you and me I'm surprised he decided to give you the Defence Against the Dark Arts job when there's someone else who wants it so much."

I shot her a puzzled look. "Who?"

"Not for me to say. Anyway, Adrian, it's been nice talking to you but I have things to take care of so I'll see you at dinner."

As I watched her hustling back in the direction of the supply sheds I wondered who would possibly want a supposedly cursed job, and why she didn't want to tell me. Shaking it off as paranoia I headed back to the castle and the great hall where dinner was going to be served soon enough, and if I wanted to eat it was best I said my hello's before the meal was served.

I'd barely taken two steps into the great hall when a familiar voice cried "Adrain!" and I was enveloped in a crushing hug by Minerva McGonagall. It was a rare show of affection by the Transfiguration Professor and one that I had a sneaking suspicion partially stemmed from the fact that I'm Dumbledore's granddaughter.

Immediately I was surrounded by my past Professors, Professor Flitwick inquired how I was and was almost overridden by Hagrid who wanted to know where I'd been all these years. Professor Sprout butted in to tell me all about the venomous plants she'd been breading that she was sure I'll be interested in. As I answered everyone's questions I wondered how many of them genuinely think I'm of great importance and how many treat me more importantly because of Grandpa.

I was rather shocked to be introduced to a Centaur – Firenze – who apparently is one of two divination teachers, the other wasn't there because all the commotion "clouds her inner eye". The only other Professor I recognised was Professor Vector who was appointed when I was in my final year but never taught me. The other Professors who I don't know seemed to assume that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is simply a much-loved former student and give me a warm, friendly welcome.

Dumbledore entered after all Professors but the Potions Professor had arrived, and enveloped me in a hug – I still only come up to his chin.

"It is good to see you, child."

"I'm not much of a child anymore, Grandpa."

He chuckled as he held me at arms length and looks me up and down. "You will always be a child to me."

Firenze was the first of the new teachers to recover their voice. "A foal from your line, Dumbledore?"

Before he could reply the doors to the Great Hall swung open and I turned to face the Potions Professor and froze in shock as I met eyes with Severus Snape. We stared at each other for a long moment and all I could think was 'he hasn't changed one bit'.

**A/N: cookies for whoever can tell me where the title of this chapter is from**


	3. Faces from the Past

**Chapter 3: Faces from the Past**

I studied Severus. The first time I'd seen him I'd been waiting for my turn to put on the sorting hat, and he'd been a small boy who looked more like an eight year old then an eleven year old. His nose looked the size of Grandpa's and very out of place on his young face, and black hair had fallen across his face so I couldn't see his eyes and he looked like he hadn't seen the sun all summer. That had surprised me, after all, what kid spends all summer indoors? He'd looked pleased about being sorted into Slytherin and I'd not given him much thought for a while after that, being more focused on my own sorting and interested in meeting, and befriending Sirius Black who's sorting supported my theory.

Severus had been a tough kid, a tough, mean kid who'd grown into a tough, angry man. I know some of it had to do with his home life and some of it had to do with what happened to him at the hands of his classmates at Hogwarts. And I don't mean just the bullying at the hands of James and Sirius but also how he'd fought to appear to Lucius Malfoy like some great dark wizard given his knowledge of the Dark Arts.

Severus is smart, smart and cunning, he always has been. In reflection I was probably never sorted into Slytherin because I'm not cunning enough. To be cunning you have to learn various subtleties, and I'm about as subtle as an enraged dragon in a shop of decorative glassware. It's too bad that for all his brains he decided to invent dark spells for revenge on those who hurt him. I suppose I should add 'hold's grudges based on deep hatred' to the list of his more endearing qualities.

As his lips curled into a sneer I found myself realising something, he's aged. There are lines on his face that hadn't been there last time I'd seen him, and the lines I remember are much more pronounced. But his eyes are as cold and hard as ever; speaking of an innocence he'd lost long before I met him.

"I should have known," he snarled dragging me back to the present. "That you'd find someone else."

I was suddenly reminded of Hooch's comment about someone being after the Defence Against the Dark Arts job and not getting it. I should have known it was him. Severus always did have a fascination with the Dark Arts.

"Why you thought it was necessary to bring her back here, however, is beyond me."

With that he turned on his heel and swept out with his cloak billowing after him. The sound of the massive doors slamming rings throughout a Great Hall that was silent enough you could practically hear the elves in the kitchens bellow.

"Well," said Grandpa. "Since Severus isn't joining us perhaps we should be seated for dinner."

I wanted to protest that I was no longer hungry, but Grandpa fixed me with a look that tells me to do as he says.

- - - - -

Late that evening I'm putting the finishing touches on my office. I finished setting up my classroom hours ago and as I place a few photos on top of my bookcase I realise that everything is now ready for the coming year. The photo's are all old one's of friends and family. The first one shows me with my parents, it's that last photo taken of the three of us before they were killed. The second photo was taken just before I left for Hogwarts for the first time, it showed the entire wizarding side of my family – which I considered to be my entire family since I'd never met dad's side – which was only myself, my parents, Grandpa and great-uncle Aberforth. My grandma wasn't in the picture because she'd been murdered when my mother was only a few months old by some of Grindelwald's supporters who were seeking revenge on Grandpa. As a result my mother spent much of her life growing up away from her father for safety and Grandpa had been careful never to publicly take another lover. Though I knew that he and Minerva McGonagall were involved since I'd walked in on them kissing once. They'd never said anything about it but she'd been the one to take the third photo, which is of Grandpa and I after I'd graduated from the Aurors academy. The fourth frame actually contained five smaller photos of me with my best friend Lilly Evans, who I'd befriended when Grandpa had told me to make friends with muggle born students, and consequently she had become my best friend at Hogwarts. The fifth, and final, photo had been taken just before I'd left Hogwarts for the final time in seventh year and showed Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus and I standing just outside Hogwarts doors. Peter Pettigrew had been in the photo but with a bit of tricky charm work I'd erased him.

"Hogwarts holds many memories for you, doesn't it."

I'd been expecting him to come up all night so his appearance didn't really startle me.

"Memories of a time of innocence," I replied turning to face Grandpa who was standing in the doorway to my office. "I'd been expecting you to show up earlier."

"I wanted you to finish unpacking before I intruded."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Alright, I'm unpacked."

He sighed, "You're making this much more difficult then it has to be."

"You wanted to talk to me about Severus, who you forgot to warn me was here."

"Your straightforwardness is refreshing after all my dealings with the ministry."

"Severus," I reminded him bluntly wondering if I should comment on his straightforwardness.

"You knew he was here years ago when I appointed him as Potions Professor. You also knew that he was most valuable to both sides if he was still here. So any illusions you had that he might not be were simply tricks of your own mind."

I held back a wince as I walked over to the window, I knew I'd asked for straightforwardness but I hadn't expected quite that level of bluntness from him. "I wish you'd have warned me. I wasn't ready to see him tonight."

"I was worried that if you knew he was here you wouldn't come. I know how your trust in him was shattered…"

"My trust in you was shattered too," I cut in angrily not wanting to discus my past with Severus since some wounds ran just too deep. "But you've done nothing to win it back."

"What would you have me do, child?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Stop calling me child. I'm not a child anymore, but you keep treating me like one." Looking back out the window at the darkness settling over the forbidden forest I continued; "When I was little I used to tell you everything and I thought you did the same for me. But you didn't. Ever. I always got half truths or bits and pieces, but never enough to really know what was going on."

"I never lied to you. Perhaps I never told you the complete truth, but I never told you a lie."

"Is that like you told the truth 'from a certain point of view' to quote a muggle movie."

"Yes," he admitted.

"You did it to Harry too," I said refusing to acknowledge the fact that he'd moved so that he was standing behind me.

"How did you know that?"

I smiled bitterly. "Because you and Harry weren't Sirius' only correspondents. You forgot that I never thought he'd betrayed the Potter's to Voldemort, and when I'd insisted it couldn't have been him and you said it had I resented you for having the same narrow-minded views as my father. Sirius told me how you were keeping Harry in the dark about many things, trying to keep him safe, and it worried me. It worried me because you'd done the same to me and because of it I almost ended up in more trouble then I could handle. I thought you'd learned from that. But you didn't, and now Sirius is dead."

"I never knew you were in that close contact with Sirius."

"He was like my brother, I wasn't just going to abandon him. But that's not the point."

"I know." Grandpa's silent for a long moment. "Do you honestly condemn me for trying to keep other's safe?"

"People don't like to be kept in the dark. And they stop trusting the people who do that to them."

"I have no excuse for Harry other then the fact that I was trying to ensure that he had somewhat of a normal childhood. But you're my granddaughter, and I was trying to protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"I know." He said softly. "But can you blame an old man for wanting to keep what's left of his family safe? I lost my wife to Grindelwald's men, my daughter to Voldemort and I didn't want to lose my granddaughter as well."

"What about McGonagall? Do you try to keep her safe by telling her half truths as well?"

"I fail to see what Minerva has to do with this."

I snorted. "Can we just be honest with one another for once? I know you love her."

"It would be best if that information did not get around."

At least he didn't ask how I knew.

"And what about Severus?"

I clenched my jaw. "I won't try to injure him if that's what you wanted to know."

He sighed. "No, you did that last time. As I recall he ended up with a concussion, broken fingers and a broken nose."

"I broke his nose? I didn't think I hit him hard enough for that."

"You may not have hit him hard enough to break the average person's nose."

I turned to stare at him trying to determine if Albus Dumbledore - who never ever had anything poor to say about anyone - had just slighted the fact that Severus had a large nose.

Giving up I said, "So what about Harry?"

"He's hardly your concern."

"I promised Lilly I'd look out for him."

"I'm going to show him some memories I've been collecting that are related to Voldemort's rise. I'm not going to let you see them."

I wondered if I should argue but he continued;

"It is simply because Harry will be the only one other then me to observe these memories because they may be crucial to helping him defeat Voldemort. Yes he's the only one who can do it, and I expect you to keep that quiet because you are the only one besides him and myself who knows that."

"I _can_ keep a secret."

"I'm also going to attempt to teach him Occlumency with hopefully more success then Severus experienced."

I stared at him as if he'd suddenly grown another head. "You mean to tell me that you had James _Potter's_ son learning Occlumency from Severus _Snape_?"

"I had been hoping that Severus could be able to overcome his childhood grudge…"

"We're talking about the same Severus who holds a grudge against the sun because it burned him once."

"I'd say that's a bit of an exaggeration," Grandpa said dryly.

"Well he doesn't like to go out in the sun because he always got burnt as a boy when he father demanded that he help with yard work."

"I never knew that."

"Obviously you never tried to get him to go outside."

To my surprise Grandpa laughed. "I knew you couldn't have only ill will for him."

My mood soured. "I'm not forgiving him for what he did."

"Sometimes child, we need to give the gift of forgiveness to others in order to make ourselves better people."

"I can _never_ forgive him for what he did. And don't try to talk to me about it because he is the one topic of conversation I refuse to discuss."


	4. Under No Circumstances

**Chapter 4: Under No Circumstances**

I didn't have to see Severus again until the staff meeting the next day after lunch. Now that all the Professors were at Hogwarts Grandpa wanted to determine what they each expected in terms of class sizes and required materials. Most Professors were only taking sixth year students who had achieved Exceeds expectations on their OWL exams though Hagrid and Flitwick were more then happy to accept any student that passed, the same with both Divination Professors who I secretly suspected would be lucky to have more then a handful of students in that worthless class.

Severus, however, was determined that he would only take students who had achieved an Outstanding grade so I doubted his class would be much bigger then Divination.

"Ah, yes Severus," Grandpa said. "I had meant to talk to you about that. Mr. Potter…"

"Does not have the required grade and won't be attending my class under any circumstances," Severus snapped.

"Don't be ridiculous," McGonagall huffed. "You are the only one who insists on having practically perfect students in your class, which is absolutely ridiculous. Mr. Potter wishes to become an Auror and need potions to do so…"

"Then teach him yourself if it is so important to you."

"Severus, you are being most unreasonable…"

"I'll teach him," I interrupted McGonagall.

Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"At other schools where they don't have all the courses to offer that Hogwarts does students who are interested in a subject can have a tutorial in that subject with a qualified teacher and then write the ministry NEWT or OWL exam. I'm more then qualified to teach Potions so if the schedules are arranged so that one of Mr. Potters free periods coincides with one of mine then I can teach him Potions in that period."

Everyone was staring at me as if I'd grown a second head then Severus snarled, "Of course we have to make an exception for _Potter_."

"We wouldn't have to if you'd just be reasonable," McGonagall sniffed.

"I think it's an excellent idea," Grandpa cut in beaming. "It is certainly one that will keep everyone happy."

I looked at Severus doubtfully, he certainly didn't look happy.

"Now Adrian," said Grandpa. "What do you need for this coming school year?"

"Umm…access to Potion ingredients."

"I'm sure Severus will facilitate that."

I looked over at Severus and resisted the urge to say _I severely doubt it._ "I'm also going to need access to some dark creatures for the younger years and I guess mats so that no one gets hurt falling on the floor when we're practising."

"It might also be a good idea to have various potions on hand just in case accidents occur," McGonagall said. "I'm sure Severus…"

"I can make my own potions," I interrupted knowing that I'd rather serve Voldemort before I asked Severus to do anything for me. "And I'll take any sixth year students who passed their OWL since given the instruction they've received it's a miracle any of them passed."

"You can be sure none of them received an Outstanding grade," Severus said snidely as he went to leave since the staff meeting was drawing to a close.

"Harry did," Grandpa said calmly.

"Of course, precious Potter had to be the only one to accomplish something. The wizarding world needs to know their saviour has one thing going for him other then dumb luck."

"You only hate Harry because you wish you had the adoration he does," I snapped. "And it doesn't matter to you if he wants it or not because you just wish that people would give you the same respect that you did to another wizard when you knelt down at his feet."

"Adrian," Grandpa's voice was harsh and reprimanding. But I didn't need a lecture from him to know what I said was uncalled for, I knew that the moment the words left my lips. And I can tell from Severus' expressionless face that my words found their mark.

"Alright," I said evenly. "That was uncalled for. I apologise."

"Are you apologizing because you mean it or because you were ordered to."

"You should know me well enough to know that I don't ever say anything I don't mean."

He sneered. "You also show no restraint on saying things you mean that would best never said at all."

With that he swooped out, the door closing behind him with a resolute click.

_Well,_ I thought wearily, _at least he didn't slam the door_


	5. Harry

**Chapter 5: Harry**

It's not until I was actually sitting at the head table in the great hall watching the student straggle in that it settled in that I'm here to teach. Grandpa had stopped by my office earlier as I was getting prepared to come to the great hall to reprimand me for my words to Severus, which had not been unexpected. However the majority of his frustration with me had not come from the fact that I had gone looking for an argument with Severus, but from the fact that I could have very easily told many people who did not know of Severus' darker past that their colleague was indeed one of Voldemorts illustrious death eaters. This fact alone had prompted him to give me a lecture on how I sometimes needed to engage my brain before I opened my mouth. I'd interrupted his lecture by telling him that if I had not engaged by brain before opening my mouth I would have never thought of saying that to him the only problem was I had not thought out all the consequences. Needless to say I wasn't Grandpa's favourite person at the moment.

A blond boy with an eerie resemblance to Lucius Malfoy took a seat at the Slytherin table and was quickly surrounded by the other student of his year.

_Lucius' son_, I thought grimly. I'd forgotten that some idiot had allowed Lucius to breed. Now I was going to have to be careful that I didn't give away the fact that I absolutely hated every member of the Malfoy line when I was teaching him.

Then I lay eyes on Harry for the first time in almost 16 years. He was most definitely James' son, that was obvious from a distance. I tried not to watch him too closely so I didn't attract any more attention to myself then was necessary given I was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. But I couldn't help but feel a pang of loss in memory of Lilly and James.

- - - - -

As always I was up early the next morning to do some early callisthenics. McGonagall walked it while I was in the middle of one of my karate katas and commented;

"I would have never picked you to be one for muggle duelling."

"Well my father was a karate champion as a boy, and it's a useful art to know should you ever be separated from your wand."

I punctuated the end of this statement with a spin kick and saw McGonagall frown and shake her head slightly.

"After I have finished checking the sixth years courses I'll send Mr. Potter up to you so you can discus this Potions tutorial with him."

Still continuing the kata I replied, "I look forward to it."

- - - - -

I was going through my lesson plans when there was a knock on my door, or rather on the doorframe since the door was open.

I glanced up. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you. Come take a seat."

Looking slightly apprehensive he came in and sat down in the chair across from me. "Professor McGonagall said that you'd volunteered to tutor me in Potions."

I rested my elbows on the desk and steepled my fingers. "It's a tutorial, Mr. Potter. Which means that I take Professor Snape's lesson plan for the year and go through it with you one on one since you can't get into his class."

Harry nodded slowly, still looking apprehensive.

"I have a feeling you have questions."

"Well…how am I going to get the materials? I didn't buy them because I didn't think I'd be taking Potions."

I had a feeling that wasn't the question he wanted to ask. "You can order them through owl post. Until they get here I'll simply borrow some from the Potions storeroom for you to use. Anything else?"

There was a long pause before he burst out, "Why did you volunteer to tutor me anyway?"

"Let's just say I owe it to your mother."

He frowned at me so as an explanation I walked over to my bookcase and picked up the frame containing the pictures of Lilly and I. "You're mother and I were best friends at Hogwarts," I said handing him the frame. "When you were born she asked me if I'd look out for you if anything happened to her, James and Sirius."

Harry blinked a couple of times staring at the pictures, transfixed on the centre one showing Sirius, James, Lilly and I at James' and Lilly's wedding. "Then why haven't I seen you before?"

"I've been out of the country for many, many years now doing various work. Some of it Auror work."

His head snapped up and those eyes that are so much like Lilly's look at me with increased interest.

"But that fact that I'm an Auror should remain strictly between you and I. Now, if I'm not mistaken you have a class to attend."

It wasn't until a few minutes after he'd left that it occurred to me that I too have a class to go to.


	6. First Classes

**A/N: First some thank yous to reviewers:**

**lilegyptiangoddess: **glad you're enjoying it, was this update fast enough for you?

**sweet as lemonz: **are Adiran and Snape going to get together in the end, well if I told you now there'd be no point in you reading the story now would there?

**Chapter 6: First Class**

First years are absolutely adorable. They're quiet, shy, respectful and best of all they hang on to your every word. In contrast to that my second period class was sixth years, some of whom I'm sure were only there because they're parents insisted they take the class given the dark times we're facing. The upside is that there's only two Slytherin's in the class, the downside is that they are Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Parkinson. Malfoy I'm sure was only there on daddy's orders so that Voldemort knew what was being taught at Hogwarts.

The first thing I did when class started was to take roll call in a vain attempt to learn some of the names. Then I started teaching.

"Books away, I want everyone's undivided attention for the next sixty minutes. Your instruction in this subject had been rather scattered, to put it nicely, so it is truly a miracle that any of you managed to scrape your OWL in this subject. Some of you may be under the impression that this subject is a joke and are only taking it to appease your parents, but I am here to insure you that this subject is no joke. If you are not prepared to do the course work and give this subject your all then you will find yourself failing it very, very quickly.

In this room you will learn how to recognise and defend yourselves against both spells and any dark creature the enemy may use to attack you. Mr. Malfoy since you are still talking there is a desk here right in front of mine that will be yours for the rest of the year." He started to protest but I cut him off, "As your professor I have the final say for what goes on in my class room, and if you refuse to behave yourself then you will very quickly find yourself having an audience with the Headmaster. That goes for anyone else in this room who might be thinking of misbehaving in this class. Now, wands out and partner up I wish to see what is the average level in this class."

It quickly became apparent that there was a large diversity between the best and the worst in this class. There were a large group of students who were at the level that they should be for their age but there were a few who appeared to have scraped through their Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL by sheer luck.

As the bell sounded for the end of class and everyone started packing up their things I called out, "Mr. Potter, may I see you for a moment."

He came up to my desk and I waited until all of the students had left then closed the door with a wave of my hand before I started talking. "I have been hearing things about your DA."

"That was just for last year," he said quickly. "Now we have a good teacher we don't need it."

"On the contrary, I want you to continue it." At his puzzled look I explained, "I have the son of a highly important Death Eater in this class room. The only reason he'd be here is to report to his father what is being learned here and that information will be relayed to Lord Voldemort. So I will teach spells in class but I will not check to see that everyone has mastered them, I'm asking you to do that with your DA."

Harry looked both shocked and pleased to have been given so much responsibility and agreed to it immediately. Then we set up a time for his tutorial before I waved him away so I could start my next class.

- - - - -

That evening, after much procrastination, I headed for the dungeons to see Severus. Due to the fact that he was the Potions Professor I had to follow his lesson plan in my lessons with Harry, which meant that I needed a copy of his lesson plan for the year.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on his door only to hear a very ominous sounding "Enter."

Putting on the same unconcerned look I'd used when reporting for detentions when I'd been a student I walked in a took a seat across from him. "I'm going to make this short since neither of us want to be having this conversation. I need the sixth year lesson plan for Harry."

"Ah yes, Potter who we are making the exception for."

"Look, we can do this the easy way, meaning you just give me the lesson plans, or we can do this the hard way, meaning I get Dumbledore to come down here for the lesson plans."

With a sneer he reached into one of his desk drawers and removed a stack of parchment. "I want it back by tomorrow night."

Giving him an ironic bow I took the lesson plan and left.

- - - - - -

Two days later I was giving Harry his very first NEWT potions lesson. It quickly became apparent that his problem with Potions came from the fact that he didn't quite take the time to do things as precisely as he should have. Once I had him slow down and double check everything he did, Harry preformed amazingly well. Though as soon as I told him this he simply replied,

"It's easier without Snape breathing down my neck all the time."


	7. Dumbledore's Lessons

**To the reviewers:**

**LiL.CaT.AnImE: **I'm glad your enjoying it so far.

**Phyre's child13: **There are a lot of Snape slash fic aren't there, I'm glad you like this one though.

**grugster: **I hope this update was quick enough for you, the next one might take a bit longer though since it looks like I'm going to be busy.

**sweet as lemonz: **I'm trying to make Adrian the kind of teacher we'd all like to have by basing her teaching style off of some of my favourite teachers so I'm glad you think it worked out alright.

**Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Lessons **

Two weeks into the school year I was summoned to Grandpa's office to observe his first secret lesson with Harry. I arrived just after eight o'clock and Harry was already there.

"Adrian, glad you could make it," Grandpa said with a smile. "Harry I don't believe you've been properly introduced to my Granddaughter, Adrian."

I couldn't help but chuckle as Harry burst out;

"She's your granddaughter?"

"A fact that is to remain strictly confidential," Grandpa said gently as Harry looked back and fourth between us.

"If you're looking for a family resemblance I've been told it only in the eyes," I said dryly.

Grandpa chuckled, "But to get down to business, Harry, I believe it is time to see if we can't teach you Occlumency. Now Occlumency, like all other magic that relies on mind power alone, takes a great deal of work to master. It is easiest to learn while you are calm and have a clear mind, thus we will start with meditation."

Harry looked surprised and I had a feeling that Severus had not started with meditation. Actually the thought of Severus meditating was rather laughable.

Grandpa cleared his throat and gestured for me to sit down on the floor with him and Harry.

I groaned but obeyed. Meditation is not only something I never quite got the hang of but something I loath. While Grandpa may be perfectly content to sit still for hours staring at a wall I think best on the move.

"Adrian," Grandpa's voice breaks the silence after a few minutes. "Stop tapping."

I stilled the fingers on my left hand which I hadn't realised I was drumming on my knee and tried to remain still.

Finally Harry's voice broke the silence, "Umm Professor, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

I opened my eyes and stretched while Grandpa replied, "The idea of meditation is that you reach a centre of calm. Once you are at that centre of calm it is easiest to focus because there are no other distractions."

"Some people like using an analogy of flowing along a river or floating on the wind or something similar to help calm them," I interrupted. "But that doesn't necessarily work for everybody."

Grandpa sighed and I smirked, "You were about to use the water thing, weren't you?"

"I find it meets with the most success."

"So what works for you?" Harry asked me.

"Umm, well I find I'm calmest when I'm moving so I tend to do things like run, which is also not for everyone. But when I was learning Occlumency I found the biggest thing was focus. Ideally you're creating a barrier of sorts between your enemy and your memories, so I envision a wall of fire."

"Fire," Grandpa interrupted, "Is not one of the preferred elementals since it is normally attached to the Dark Arts."

"So's Legidimency," I replied bluntly. "Things that people fear are always attached to the Dark Arts."

"So," Said Harry looking between the two of us. "All I have to do is figure out a way to create a barrier in my mind using something that I feel calms me or protects me?"

"Pretty much," I replied.

- - - - -

"Why'd Professor Dumbledore have Snape teach me last year if he's so much better at it?" Harry asked during his next potions lesson.

"Because Severus is better at Occlumency."

Harry scowled. "He didn't seem to be…"

"Being good at something and being able to teach it are two entirely different things, Harry. Severus has always been an excellent occlumense, even long before he knew anything about Occlumency. He simply has the predisposition for magic involving mind powers on top of the fact that he is an extraordinarily brilliant wizard."

Harry gave me a doubtful look. "I've never seen any proof that he's a brilliant wizard."

"Tell me, how would you brew the Draught of Peace?"

Harry looked startled at the seeming change of subject before reciting the process. While he was doing that I got the fifth year potions book that contained the brewing instructions and opened it to the page on the Draught of Peace. Once Harry was done reciting the instructions I handed him the book.

"But…the instructions are different."

I smiled. "Exactly. The method you just recited is the one Severus made when he modified this one. That is why he always writes his instructions on the board instead of having you buy textbooks. His methods are actually much easier and more efficient then the ones in the texts." Harry was staring at me open mouthed in surprise so I decided to add something else. "He also invents spells, or did anyway."

As I was placing the text back on the shelf Harry said, "You sound like you really like Snape."

I was silent for a moment before replying. "I respect him for his abilities, the same way I respect Voldemort for his abilities, but that does not mean I have to like him."

**A/N: I took some liberations with occlumency since JKR never explained how it should be taught and meditation to gain control over your emotions made sense to me.**


	8. The Things I Wish To Have Forgotten

**Reviewers:**

**LiL.CaT.AnImE:** wow is it really as good as chocolate cake? I don't expect you to review every single chapter.

**sweet as lemonz:** I did try to make some of the HBP stuff fit in, good to know it turned out okay.

**happygirl:** glad you like it.

**Chapter 8: The Things I Wish To Have Forgotten **

I was surprised how quickly I adapted to teaching at Hogwarts. I have done many different jobs in my life but I've never taken to any of them as well as I took to teaching. My only guess as to why this is was that part of me never left Hogwarts, never left the building that had meant so much to me as a child. Which is probably why before I knew it, it was almost time for Christmas break.

Even though almost four months of school had passed I had yet to give a detention, even to those students who were no longer truly concentrating due to the impending holiday. However I was still keeping a close eye on Draco Malfoy, who was not doing well in my class and his insistent mutterings to his friends about me made it clear that he had no intention of trying to perform well. It also warned me that he would probably not shed a tear should anything happen to me, and that fact alone kept me alert.

"Mr. Malfoy, for the final time where is your essay?" I demanded during the last lesson before the break.

"I've been busy," he replied.

"Obviously not doing your work."

"Not for this class."

"We're going to take this up with your head of house," I said hoping that he'd listen better to Severus then he would to me.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I heard from my father that you dated Professor Snape."

"I wasn't aware that people is Azkaban had much contact with those on the outside." I knew I was overstepping my bounds as a teacher but at that moment I could have cared less.

Malfoy's face flushed slightly and he snapped, "Well I can see why Professor Snape wanted someone better then _you_."

"Detention tonight in my office at seven, and if you keep it up you will find yourself in the Headmasters office discussing why he shouldn't suspend you." With that I pivoted away from him and struggled to teach the class without betraying any of the anger I was feeling.

- - - - -

I was putting my photos in a place that Malfoy wouldn't see them so he couldn't suspect anything when Harry came into my office.

"What do you need," I asked looking up.

"Did you really date Snape, or is Malfoy just saying that?"

I fought back a scowl as I closed my desk drawer a little harder then necessary. "Yes we dated back when we were here as students. But that was quite long ago and means nothing now."

"What did you see in him anyway?"

"I hardly see how that's important, or any of your business. Now get out of here before Mr. Malfoy shows up."

Harry looked shocked at his sudden dismissal, but I think he must have realised he'd overstepped his bounds because he left quickly and quietly.

The truth was that Malfoy's words and Harry's questions had brought back a lot of memories that I'd done my best to forget. I'd originally ended up friends with Severus because we were paired together in first year Potions. At first he'd done his best to ignore me but after a few weeks we'd gotten into a habit of talking while we worked on our potion. The only time we'd fallen out of friendship was during third year after the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin where I'd pegged Lucius in the head with the quaffle so he didn't get to the snitch before James. Severus had refused to speak to me for weeks after that and just as I was getting ready to give up on him as a friend he'd rescued me when I had been cornered by Lucius talking the older boy out of hurting me by appealing to the fact that he wouldn't want to be expelled.

After that I'd sent him a simple Christmas gift of a black eagle quill and when he'd questioned me about it I'd simply told him that I gave Christmas gifts to all my friends. I still remember how he'd said that there would be trouble if Lucius found out that he was friends with a Gryffindor, and how I'd replied that I wasn't afraid of Lucius, Severus had simply looked me in the eye and said, "you should be". But despite that we'd steadily become closer friends after that until we started dating partway through sixth year.

A knock on the door pulled me from my memories.

"Come in and sit down Mr. Malfoy." Handing him a stack of parchment and a quill I proceeded to hand out the task that I'd hated most of all when I'd been a student. "You will write the sentence 'I will always respect my Professors' one thousand times before you leave for the holidays. If it is not done by then when you come back you will complete those lines plus another thousand in the week following the break. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Crystal," he muttered resentfully.


	9. Old Pains

**Firstly, the reviewers:**

**LiL.CaT.AnImE:** I'm glad you like it so much, a lot of work goes into all the details.

**sweet as lemonz:** what happened to cause the anger and hostility between Snape and Adrian? Read this chapter to find out.

**Chapter 9: Old Pains **

For the rest of the week I could hear the whispers caused by Draco Malfoy's sneered words. However no one seemed willing to bring up the subject anywhere around Severus or I so I pretended to ignore it. But I still couldn't help feeling relieved when all the students left for the holidays and I hoped by the time everyone came back they would have something new to talk about.

The first morning of break I was up early for an early morning run despite the layer of snow on the ground. Many of the Professors were leaving later today to go home to families, which meant only a handful of people were here for the entire holiday. I suspected that so many students and Professors were returning to their families for the holidays because they were worried weather or not they would get to see family members again due to the threat of Voldemort. Personally I through people were over-reacting.

As I jogged back to the castle I spotted a familiar figure walking across the courtyard. "Remus!"

He spun around and upon seeing me his face broke into a grin. "Adrian, I'd heard you were back, it's good to see you."

As I gave him a hug I noticed that both he and his robes seemed to be a little worse for wear. "What have you been up to?"

"I've been keeping an eye on the other werewolves, Voldemort has a large following among them that appears to be getting bigger every day. I was just on my way to make a report to Dumbledore, then I'm off for the duration of Christmas."

"Off to where?" I asked raising an eyebrow questioningly causing him to blush faintly. "Should I take that to mean that you have a lady friend you'll be spending the holidays with?"

He smiled. "What about you, no one's heard from you in years, so what have you been up to?"

"Oh I've been around the globe doing various things from working with dragons to curse breaking. You know, just regular, old, boring stuff."

Remus laughed. "Of course, you'd never do anything exciting that would get you in loads of trouble."

"Oh no, not at all."

We share a laugh then he says, "I better head up to see Albus, I'll see you later." Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek he then turned away and headed up the stairs.

"Well, well, you and the werewolf, I never would have guessed."

I turned around to see Severus standing there sneering at me.

"For your information Remus and I aren't anything more then friends."

"It didn't appear that way to me."

"Oh yes, because you're the expert on relationships. I'd forgotten how experienced you were given the fact that you were able to carry on with Narcissa who was simply your friends wife."

"That was different." His voice had suddenly gone quiet.

"Of course," I spat. "Different because even if I was seeing Remus I wouldn't be doing so while dating someone else. I also hardly think Remus would stoop low enough to have an affair with someone as long as he was in a long standing relationship."

"That's implying that he could find someone interested in a werewolf."

"Don't change the subject just because you don't want to face up to the past," I snarled. "And tell me something, Severus, the child that Narcissa later miscarried was it Lucius or yours?"

Severus' face paled. "How did you know about that, you were gone long before that happened."

"I have my ways. Lucius never found out you were fucking his wife, did he?"

When Severus didn't reply I snorted. "Thought so." With that I stormed off in the direction of my office.

- - - - -

Late that morning Grandpa came to see me while I was trying to mark essays.

"I heard you had a shouting match with Severus this morning."

I put my quill down a little harder then necessary. "It was hardly a shouting match."

He sighed sitting down across from me. "Adrian, you can't keep hating him for something that happened years ago."

"He doesn't deserve my forgiveness," I snapped. "I loved him and trusted him for then anyone and he betrayed my trust and threw that love back in my face."

"And he feels sorry about it. That is why you should forgive him."

"He doesn't feel sorry about it. He doesn't care. He's just a typical Slytherin."

Grandpa gave me a sad look. "Years ago there was a little girl who told me that there was good and evil in every house in Hogwarts. As she grew up she impressed me by being a Gryffindor who became such good friends with a Slytherin, good enough friends that she was able to forgive him for many things, even for joining the ranks of Voldemorts Death Eaters. Now I wonder where that girl with such a gift for love and forgiveness for everyone has gone."

"It different then that."

"Is it really? I was under the impression that most people are condemned to Azkaban for becoming Death Eaters."

"You trust him."

"Yes I do. But my point was that you forgave him easily for that and for treating you horribly in third year after Gryffindor demolished Slytherin in a Quidditch match but you wont forgive him now?"

I looked down at my hands. "I could understand the other things, at least a little. But by going off with Narcissa he broke my trust in him."

"As well as breaking you heart."

I nodded.

Grandpa placed a hand on my shoulder, "Child you would not be feeling this way if you did not still care for him at least a little. I'm not asking you to try to pretend nothing's happened, I'm asking you to forgive him enough not to hate him. For your sake as well as his."

"I'll think about it," I said softly.

**A/N: from now on updates will probably be a little slower due to the fact that I'm now working on an original fiction called The Sorcerers Tale, which I hope to eventually get published. For anyone who's interested in reading it the first draft of the first chapter is up at www dot fictionpress dot com / read.php?storyid2021181**


	10. A Christmas Quill

**Electra de Lioncourt: **I'm glad you like it

**sweet as lemonz:** I'll take selfish, but then I know his reasons. The Sorcerers Tale is just a rough draft right now, I'm mostly just interested in what people think of it and the next chapter should be up either this week or next depending on how evil school decides to be.

**Leah Pensotti: **(claps) you noticed my U2 tribute. I saw them back in September, great show my friends were ready to kill me just to get me to stop talking about it. Not that this has anything to do with fan fiction, though I do write U2 fan fics (shifty eyes) :D

**Chapter 10: A Christmas Quill **

Try as I might I couldn't get Severus out of my head, this was partially because I had taken in one of his students who had remained at Hogwarts over the holidays. Actually I had taken in all three students who were staying at Hogwarts over the holidays which where a second year Ravenclaw, a fourth year Hufflepuff and a fifth year Slytherin. Surprisingly once they were all placed on equal ground (in my office) and had spent a while together they got along quite well. They spent their time playing various card games – both muggle and wizarding alike – and wizards chess while depleting my stash of butter beer. For the most part I let them be while I marked essays and graded Harry's latest potion.

The other Professors had been doubtful that the three of them would get along at all, but I had been determined to show some unity between the houses. After all what were they going to do, sit around their respective common rooms by themselves all holiday? In this holiday sprit Grandpa decided that the students would share Christmas dinner with the staff.

Christmas morning I was up as early as always and I was surprised to see the number of gifts waiting for me given I was only used to one from Grandpa. There was the standard huge assortment of candies as well as a funny hat from Grandpa, rock cakes from Hagrid, a tin of biscuits from McGonagall, a box of sugar mice from Flitwick, a rare type of flowering plant from Sprout, a great mix of all kinds of chocolate from Remus, and most surprisingly a box of bertie botts every flavour beans from Harry with a note attached thanking me for tutoring him in Potions and saying he hoped I liked bertie botts every flavoured beans because he knew my grandfather didn't but he hadn't known what else to get me. Well it seemed that because I was Dumbledore's granddaughter everyone assumed I had a sweet tooth, which is the truth.

I was relived to find out that I had at least sent gifts to everyone who had sent them to me, though Harry's had been school related given I'd sent him some hard to find Defence Against the Dark Arts books, as well as gifts to some others. To all three students that had been stuck at Hogwarts over the holidays I had sent some assorted candies and to Severus I'd sent a black eagle quill. I didn't know how Severus would react to the gift, which I had not left a signed note with assuming he'd know who it was from. Truthfully I didn't quite know why I'd sent him something, but when I'd seen the quills for sale when I'd been doing my Christmas shopping I'd immediately thought of him.

Before dinner that night Grandpa sent me around to check who was coming. Firenze declined because he didn't like human food and Trelawney declined as well due to the fact that "she was having problems with her inner eye" to which I'd replied, "well have you tried some drops for it" only to get the door slammed in my face.

Severus had looked up from his brewing long enough to inform me that he had promised Dumbledore he'd be there, therefore he'd be there. Obviously not even Christmas was going to improve his sour mood.

Promptly at six o'clock I arrived in the great hall dressed in festive robes to discover that Grandpa, McGonagall, Hagrid and Filch were already there.

"Severus said he'd be coming," I said taking a seat. "And the kids are bound to be a few minutes late."

Sure enough not even a minuet later all three kids tumbled through the doors and thanked me for the gifts as they sat down. Then the great hall doors banged open and all three kids jumped and fell silent.

"Good that you could join us, Severus," Grandpa said as I twisted in my seat to look at him.

Then the food appeared, Christmas crackers were pulled and funny hats put on and slowly conversation started. Over the course of the meal Grandpa managed to draw everyone but Severus into the conversation without anyone realising what he'd done. Severus, in contrast, stayed almost completely silent next to me, scowl firmly in place.

It wasn't until well after dinner when I was heading back to my office that Severus spoke to me.

"I'm going to assume you sent the quill."

I stopped walking and looked up at him. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because if we're both going to be on this staff then we're going to have to get along, which means we need to stop arguing whenever we're stuck in a room together." I tried to figure out his reaction but his facial expression betrayed nothing so I ploughed on. "I severely doubt that we'll ever be friends again but I think it would be best if we stopped hating one another."

There was a long silence before he finally nodded and disappeared in the direction of his dungeon as I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding.


	11. Poison and Antidotes

**sweet as lemonz:** thanks for being a faithful reader and reviewer. The second chapter of my original fic is up over at fiction press if you're still interested in reading it. (the link to it's in my bio)

**Chapter 11: Poisons and Antidotes **

A few days later the halls were full of commotion and students once again and I was attempting to start a new unit of study. I saw very little of Severus outside of meal time and he gave every indication of being busy beyond belief, and I had a suspicion that not all of his work was related to teaching. Every time I went down to collect ingredients for Harry's latest potion's work he was brewing. I could go down early in the morning or late at night and he'd be bent over a caldron with a look of intense concentration, sometimes there would even be other caldrons simmering a few meters away from where he was working. All this work made me wonder what exactly it was Voldemort wanted. After all it was Severus' brilliance with potions that had made him valuable to Voldemort in the first place.

If talk among the students was to be believed then Severus was being nastier then ever in class, which I suspected was because he was getting very little sleep. Whenever I saw him at meals – which was less and less often as we progressed through January – he had dark circles under his eyes and looked more then a little stressed out.

One night while I was collecting ingredients for the next days potions lesson with Harry I noticed that he had a couple shelves full of vials containing the antidotes for many rare poisons. Well if he was brewing both the poisons and the antidotes on a short time frame that would explain what he was up to. But I didn't dare disturb him and ask.

Then, unexpectedly, Grandpa sent me a message to come to his lesson with Harry. The message didn't explain why when I hadn't been to one of his and Harry's sessions since September he all of a sudden wanted me there. But it became obvious within mere moments of me being there.

"Ahh, Adrian, I'm glad you could make it," Grandpa said when I walked in. "I wanted you here for a sort discussion on wandless magic. You see Harry's method of Occlumency appears to be that he creates a shield around his mind, a similar shield to the one created by the Protego charm."

I looked at Harry in surprise, that kind of wandless magic was hard. Actually all wandless magic was hard, but the most common type was an ability to do simple things, like turn on and off the lights in a room, not actual spells. "But that would imply a wandless spell, that kind of thing is almost unheard of."

"Well he has cast wandless spells before, by accident, once he blew up his aunt."

I blinked in surprise. "Ok, so what do you want me here for?"

"I was curious to know how it could be controlled."

"I don't even know if it would be similar to what I can do," I said doubtfully. "It took me years of practise to control my abilities when I'm concentrating hard. However it's easier when there's something that stimulates me to do it, like if it's necessary, or I'm angry or in pain."

Harry was looking at me curiously. "What can you do?"

"Minor telekinetic stuff." When he looks at me expectantly I sigh and concentrate on a stack of books on Grandpa's desk causing them to lift into the air before setting them back down. "It used to get me into all kinds of trouble when I was younger and I'd get angry and objects would go flying and break."

Harry grinned but before anything more can be said McGonagall burst in. "Headmaster, something has happened to Damien Jackson, he's in the hospital wing."

Damien was the Slytherin boy who had remained at Hogwarts over the holidays so I immediately felt some concern.

"What exactly happened, Minerva?" Grandpa asked as we head for the hospital wing.

"We don't know, he's having fits and they get worse every time someone gets close to him."

Then Grandpa and I broke into a sprint leaving a shocked McGonagall and Harry behind.

"Back away from him," Grandpa bellowed as we burst into the hospital wing. "Don't touch him and certainly don't use magic on him!"

Madam Pomfrey jumped in surprise and turned to stare at us.

"Has Severus been contacted?" Grandpa asked.

"He wasn't there," Madam Pomfrey answered as McGonagall and Harry enter the hospital wing behind us. "What's wrong with him, Headmaster?"

Grandpa is studying Damien with a worried expression. "We need the antidote."

"Be right back," I said as I took off in the direction of the dungeon hoping that the antidote was on that shelf. Severus' office was locked and warded when I reached it. Grabbing my wand I made quick work of the wards, it seemed that my experience as a curse breaker was finally paying off, and raced over to the shelves containing the antidotes. Riffling through them I found the vial I was looking for at the back, grabed it and raced back up to the hospital wing.

"Found it," I gasped as I burst through the doors.

Grandpa grabbed it from me and poured the entire vial down Damiens throat.

For a few long minutes the only sound that could be heard in the entire hospital wing was the sound of my heavy breathing as I attempted to catch my breath. Then, finally, Damien stopped thrashing and settles into sleep.

"That was much to close," Grandpa murmured placing the empty vial on the table next to the bed.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"Someone gave him a rare dark potion that's purpose is to induce madness," Grandpa explained. "If given enough time that sate would become permanent and the person who has drank the potion is accelerated towards that permanent state of madness if other touch them or use magic on them."

"It happens faster if you use magic on them," I added.

"I've never heard of anything like that," McGonagall said.

"You wouldn't have," I said walking over to the window and placing a hand on either side of the frame. "It's practically impossible to brew."

"Then who brewed it?"

"I'd be less worried about who brewed it then how it got into Hogwarts and why it was given to young Damien," Grandpa replied. "Now, Minerva, if you would kindly escort Mr. Potter back to Gryffindor tower. Poppy, Adrian and I will keep an eye on Mr. Jackson here while you do the other work I know you have to do."

Everyone looked like they had more questions, but no one will ever argue with Grandpa so they do as they are told.

Once the doors closed I said, "You and I both know that there is only one person in the world who can brew that potion."

"Oh I suspect that there is someone else somewhere who could," Grandpa interrupted gently.

I snorted. "Well I'd have trouble with the antidote, let alone the original potion. Only Severus could have brewed that."

"And he did, at the request of Voldemort. He also brewed the antidote at my request."

I turned around to look at him. "Then how did Damien end up ingesting it?"

"I suggest we wait until Severus returns for that answer."

Shortly after midnight Severus swept into the hospital wing cloaked in his Death Eater robes. "Did you find the antidote in time, Headmaster?"

"Actually Severus, Adrian found it. But young Mr. Jackson is fine."

"How did Damien get it in the first place?" I asked.

Severus started as if seeing me there for the first time. "Draco Malfoy was angry at Damien for having ties with the other houses and I suspect this was punishment."

"His father got it for him then?"

"I suspect that the Dark Lord himself gave it to Mr. Malfoy in return for a difficult task. It was mentioned that Draco had a task to perform."

"He's a Death Eater?"

"That's what I just said," Severus sneered. "And I'd supposed you'd have expected it from him."

"No, I'm surprised Voldemort would use a 16 year old."

"The Dark Lord will do many things to achieve his ends," Severus replied before sweeping out of the hospital wing and off in the direction of his dungeon.


	12. You Should Be

**sweet as lemonz: **I'd be less concerned with what Snape's up to and more concerned with what Draco's up to if I were you.

**charmedrox:** I try very hard to keep Snape in character, even though it's not always easy. I've always suspected some history between him and Narcissa, especially after HBP. Glad you like Adrian as a character, it's always hard to make a believable OC.

**Chapter 12: You Should Be**

I didn't know quite how to view Draco Malfoy. Part of me wanted to keep a closer eye on him so that he would be expelled should anything happen, but another part of me simply felt sorry for him. I suspected that because of his upbringing he had no choice but to become a Death Eater, he probably feels honoured to be one to a certain extent, but he's still only sixteen, and sixteen is awful young to be a murderer.

Another thing was bothering me as well, and that is the fact that Voldemort was willing to pull Severus out of the castle for a Death Eaters meeting obviously unconcerned about what would happen if he was "discovered". Grandpa told me that this was because Voldemort cared very little for anyone's life, whether you were his underling or his enemy. It also seemed that Severus wasn't involved in most of the Death Eaters activities given that almost every morning there were reports of new Death Eater attacks but Severus never left the school. I'd made it my habit to keep an eye on him and I wasn't quite sure why.

One night, just after midnight in early February, I was on my way up to my rooms when I spotted someone struggling to get in the front doors. Quickly making my way down the stairs I found Severus dressed in his Death Eaters robes leaning against one of the stone pillars just inside the entrance breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?"

He jumped, hand twitching towards his wand. "I'm fine."

That statement quickly became void, as he had barely taken more then two steps towards the dungeon before he stumbled. Reaching out I grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Obviously your not fine. Come on, I'll give you a hand since I hardly think Dumbledore would be happy if you were to fall down the stairs and break your neck."

"I don't need your help. I've done this before on my own."

I ignored his protests and kept him from falling flat on his face as we made our way down into the dungeons. A few steps from the bottom of the stairs I thought I saw someone move in the shadows and froze. Severus took that moment to pull away from me and ended up falling down the next few stairs to land in a heap at the bottom.

Draco Malfoy moved out of the shadows. "I have to say I'm surprised to see you, _alive_."

Slowly and quietly, without taking my eyes off of Malfoy and Severus, I reached into my robes for my wand.

"I thought the Dark Lord would finish you for sure, after all you weren't supposed to be making antidotes."

Severus started to get up slowly. "You are hardly privy to the Dark Lords thoughts, so in the future do not attempt to presume what he will do."

Malfoy lashed out suddenly striking Severus in the chest with his foot, knocking him back to the ground. A couple more good kicks resulted in a cracking sound that signalled Severus' ribs had given up on resisting, and Malfoy stepped back with a cruel smile.

"Consider that a warning for what will happen next time you interfere in a Malfoy's plans." Then he spun on his heel and disappeared into the darkness.

I waited a dozen heartbeats after his footsteps had faded away before making my way down the stairs to kneel beside Severus. Carefully I helped him to his feet and was surprised when he didn't resist me helping him to his office.

The door to his office stood open and every single vial and jar was smashed on the floor.

Severus uttered a soft curse as he stared at the mess.

"We'll have to see if Madam Pomfrey has the potions you need," I started but he cut me off.

"No. I have some stored in my room in case of an emergency."

I helped him back along the corridor and we stopped in front of a brick wall. Still leaning on me Severus pulled out his wand and tapped a stone with a large chip out of it and murmured "serpents layer". The wall turned opaque and we stepped through it into a sitting room.

I blinked in surprise as I looked around the room, even the other heads of houses didn't have rooms quite like this. A Slytherin house banner hung above the fireplace where the fire had burned low casting a dim light on a mahogany coffee table in front of a black leather couch. Severus waved his hand and half a dozen torches were instantly lit revealing tall mahogany bookcases along the wall to my right that contained more books on the Dark Arts then I ever knew existed, and the doorway to the adjoining bedroom.

I helped him across the room and through the doorway to the bedroom where more torches came on with a wave of his hand. To the left was the doorway to the bathroom and directly ahead of me was a four-poster bed swathed in sheets of deep green with sliver trim. At the foot of the bed was a trunk, which Severus went over and knelt in front of. Shifting around the contents of the trunk he uncovered a hidden compartment and opened it to reveal a number of vials of various potions.

Removing a large one containing a dark blue liquid that I recognised as being a strong painkiller that was only used sparingly and most often on victims of the cruciatus curse, he uncorked it and took a couple gulps before replacing it.

"I hardly think that's the advised way to take it," I said. _And more then the advised amount_ I added silently.

He simply grunted and went over to the wardrobe where he placed both his cloak and sliver Death Eaters mask in a hidden compartment. Coming back over to the bed he took a seat on the edge facing me.

"Do you want me to fix your ribs?" I asked.

"You know how to mend bones?" Even tired and hurt he managed to sound condescending.

"One of many things I've learned. On top of the fact that your more likely to do yourself damage by trying to mend your own bones then you are if you get someone else to so it."

He snorted. "Do it then."

Pulling out my wand I touched it too his chest and murmured the healing charm. He immediately started breathing easier and some of the pain seemed to seep away.

"Thank you," he said so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"Your welcome," I replied evenly sticking my wand back in my robes and turning towards the door.

"Adrian."

I paused and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Be careful on your way out, Draco should not be underestimated."

"I'm hardly afraid of him."

The torchlight flickered across his face and for a moment he looked old and weary. "You should be."


	13. Valentines Day part 1

**sweet as lemonz:** Snape's going to have to do a lot more then act civil to Adrian if he wants her forgiveness. And upbringing or not I'd still keep an eye on Draco if I were you. Oh and the next chapter of The Sorcerers Tale should be up before the weekend's over.

**Chapter 13: Valentines Day pt 1**

Waking up one morning to a castle that has seemed to turn pink, red and white overnight is just about enough to make you want to crawl back into bed and not get up until the next day. As it was I knew I had to get up because I had to escort a couple hundred lovesick teenagers to Hogsmade for the day. Grumbling under my breath about Grandpa's excess Valentines Day sprit I headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Ahh, Adrian, you made it," said Grandpa cheerfully. "I'm surprised you're late down on such a gorgeous morning."

A few other staff members smiled and chuckled as I sat in the empty seat next to Severus who was glaring daggers at his coffee. _Well_, I thought ruefully, _at least not everyone else thinks it's a gorgeous morning_.

Later when we were walking to Hogsmade I couldn't help but feel that not only are the students not taking the idea of a possible Death Eater attack seriously but neither are a large number of Professors.

I spent my morning strolling through the village, keeping an eye on things. The only other person who seemed to be doing the same was Severus, who's mere presence seemed to be deterring a large amount of Valentines day sprit in the students. The other Professors had all went to The Three Broomsticks as I found out when I stopped in for a bite to eat at lunch. Pulling the collar of my robe up to ward off the cold wind as I walked back outside after lunch I made a mental note to tell Grandpa that his staff was something less then concerned about the possibility of Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacking the village.

Just when I was sure that my fingers were going to go numb from the cold there was a loud bang and some screaming. Pulling out my wand I sprinted in the direction of the screams to find half a dozen Death Eaters doing what they did best, doing damage to everyone and everything.

Harry stood off to one side with his friends throwing spells at the Death Eaters from behind the partial cover of a bench.

"Harry," I yelled. "Get the hell out of here, NOW!"

A pair of spells came in my direction and I threw up a shield without even thinking about it. Retaliating with a few spells of my own I saw McGonagall out of the corner of my eye trying to direct students back to the castle. A Death Eater was taking aim at her back and I sent a curse at him that caused him to go flying back into a wall and remain in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Seeing a group of students crouching down behind a stores window ledge I raced over and grabbed them. "Get up and get back to Hogwarts. Go!"

"Behind…" one of them started but I was already spinning and casting a shield in front of me which came up just in time to block the curse that was flying at me. I retaliated with a stunner that caught him in the face causing him to do a back flip before crashing to the ground.

"Go!" I ordered the students who didn't need to be told twice this time.

A building exploded to my left and I ducked under a large rock that came flying my way but failed to avoid a smaller sliver of stone which sliced open my forehead, barely missing my right eye. Darting towards an ally in hopes to cut over to the next street I froze upon seeing Severus standing there talking with Lucius.

"Do you have any idea what this little assault of yours could be costing us?"

"Since when do you know the Dark Lords plans?" Lucius drawled. "Last I checked you were in a great deal of trouble with him."

"Hardly any more then you for last years _fiasco _at the ministry."

It suddenly occurred to me that there was a lot of in fighting among the Death Eaters for a higher spot in the pecking order, just as there was in any other pack of animals.

Lucius had gone very pale and looked angrier then I had ever seen him but before he could speak Severus cut him off;

"The Dark Lord has been hinting for the last while that he is interested in Hogwarts. Your attack here will only cause an increase in the wards around the castle as well as implementing of other defences. In short you have just made it harder for everybody to get at Potter."

"Except for you."

"You know I can't show my true allegiances yet. Now withdraw from Hogsmead before you create anymore trouble, but don't look like you're withdrawing."

"You can't give me orders."

"Hogwarts is my field of expertise, you need to go back to yours."

Severus looked frightening to me and I wasn't the victim of his wrath. But for a long moment Lucius didn't look like he was going to back down then he sneered at Severus and said, "you'll regret this" before turning and heading straight at me.

I back-pedaled along the wall trying to keep as much distance between Lucius and myself as possible so that he didn't realise I overheard the conversation. However Lucius still spotted me instantly and sent a curse flying my way. I deflected it into the stone overhang above me showing myself in chips of granite.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pair of Death Eaters enter at the street and take aim. Focused on Lucius I didn't have time to block their spells so I simply ducked. A purple beam of light stuck the wall above me and there was a loud rumbling sound. I looked up just in time to see hundreds of tones of stone tumbling down towards me before everything went black.

**A/N:** that was an evil cliffhanger, wasn't it? The next chapter should be up in a week but updates might be a little more spread out after that since in the next five weeks I have 3 major projects due and 4 exams to write (ah the joy of being a university student).


	14. Valentines Day part 2

**sweet as lemonz:** no she wont be captured by death eaters. Good guess though. And the third chapter of The Sorcerers Tale is up just in case you hadn't see it already.

**LiL.CaT.AnImE:** glad to see you're still reading and enjoying it

**Chapter 14: Valentines Day pt 2 **

I blinked open my eyes to see Severus leaning over me.

"Well I've woken up to prettier sights."

He snorted. "You're simply lucky that your skull is harder then the rocks that landed on it."

I managed a grin and went to get to my feet only to have pain shoot through my left leg.

"Your minor abilities with wandless magic seemed to hold the stone off enough that they didn't squash you, but they were unable to stop that from landing on your leg."

'That' was a stone block twice the size of me.

"Suffice to say your leg was broken. I set it but I suspect Madame Pomfrey will hardly find it adequate."

"Wonderful," I muttered dryly. Looking at the rubble surrounding me I tried to determine the best way to hop out of it. Then Severus grabbed me, picking me up as if I didn't weigh a thing. Startled I threw my arms around his neck to keep him from dropping me.

He carried me easily over the rubble and to my surprise didn't put me down once we were on the other side of it.

"Umm, you can put me down now, I can hop."

"It's faster if I carry you. You're not that heavy, and I wont be the idiot who tries to use magic to levitate you."

Deciding that it wasn't worth arguing with him I rested my head on his shoulder and allowed myself to relax. His cloak smelt like smoke from the caldrons he spent all day working with plus a mixture of herbs that I spent the remaining time of our journey back to Hogwarts trying to identify.

Once we were back at the castle I raised my head off his shoulder. "Okay, you can put me down now."

The slightest smile seemed to be tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It's still easier for me to carry you."

I had a feeling that this was revenge for a few nights ago when I'd helped him even though he hadn't wanted me to.

McGonagall came running out to meet us. "Thank goodness your both alright. Albus was almost beside himself with worry."

"Was anyone else hurt?" I ask twisting to look at her.

"Flitwick obtained a nasty gash and Mr. Weasley got on the wrong end of a nasty hex but other then that it's just minor injuries." She studied me. "What happened to you?"

"They dropped a building on my head," I said. "So I ended up with a broken leg."

McGonagall simply shook her head. "Only you would say that like it was an everyday occurrence."

Once at the hospital wing I tried again to get Severus to put me down but he simply tightened his grip on me so I couldn't struggle away from him, and used his foot to open the door.

Putting me down gently on one of the beds he said, "Your pride did indeed survive being carried."

I sighed. "Thank you, I think."

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over from where she had been tending to Ron Weasley. "Now what did you do to yourself?"

"I didn't do anything. They, on the other hand, decided it would be a good idea to drop a building on me."

Harry chuckled from where he was standing next to Ron's bed and Grandpa smiled from where he stood at the foot of my bed looking relieved.

Madam Pomfrey frowned at me before costing a charm on my leg to see what damage had been done. "Who set this," she demanded.

"He did," I said with a nod at Severus.

"Next time bring her straight to me without doing a crude mending job."

Severus simply crossed his arms and glowered.

"I'm going to have to re-break this in order to mend it."

I nodded gripping the edges of the bed tightly. "Do it."

"Without a pain potion?"

"Yes."

She looked at Grandpa uncertainly and at his nod does as I ask. The pain ripped through my leg causing me to snarl as the tables on either side of the bed shake slightly.

After further examination of my leg she announces, "I'm going to need a few drops of skeletal grow as well."

As Severus moves off to get it I protest, "Skeletal grow! There's got to be another way, that stuff tastes awful."

"Then perhaps you should make sure you never have to drink it," said Severus returning with the bottle of skeletal grow and a glass. "After all, some of us never have to taste it."

"Couldn't you make it taste better?"

He uncorked it and began pouring it into the glass. "Since you are the one who makes a habit of drinking it that might be something you would want to invest time in."

"You're the brilliant one."

Smirking he handed me the glass. "Flattery will get you no where."

Madame Pomfrey gives me a pointed look and with a sigh I swallow it all in one gulp resisting the urge to retch. Satisfied that I had drank all of it she casts a complex healing charm on my leg.

"There you go. Now you'll need to spend the nigh while that heals, I can give you some dreamless sleep potion now if you wish."

"I don't want to sleep. It's the middle of the day. I'll mark papers."

"Well enjoy yourself," Severus said sarcastically before sweeping out of the hospital wing.

I resisted the urge to gesture inappropriately at his departing back and instead ran a hand backwards through my hair. "He's impossible."

Madame Pomfrey spotted the cut on my forehead and pointed her wand at it healing it instantly. "There, now it won't scar."

"What if I wanted a scar?"

She looked at me like I'm crazy, and Grandpa smiled and said, "I'll go get you those papers."

- - - - -

Just after one o'clock that night Severus entered the hospital wing almost silently his black Death Eater robes blending in almost perfectly with the darkness around him. I pushed myself into a sitting position as he took a seat on the bed next to mine.

"I'm surprised Madame Pomfrey didn't force a dreamless sleep potion down your throat."

I gave him a slight smile. "She tried, I just held it in my mouth then spat it out and vanished it once she was gone."

"Lucius was in endless amounts of trouble for this afternoons escapade. I was commended for telling him to get out of there and no one's the wiser."

"Is Hogwarts a target?"

"Yes. Dumbledore already knows, I told him when it was first hinted at. Now the Dark Lord is simply waiting to see how much damage Lucius caused to his plans."

I frowned. "The wards should hold them."

"Just because things should happen doesn't mean they will."

The lights went on in Madam Pomfrey's office and she stepped out in her nightgown looking around. Severus and I both sat perfectly still not daring to attract her attention. Suddenly Ron let out a horrendously loud snore and Madam Pomfrey seemed satisfied that that's what she had heard and the light went out.

"I'd better go," Severus said starting to stand. Then he lent over and placed a kiss on my cheek before whispering in my ear, "Happy Valentines day."

I stared after him as he disappeared into the night and the door clicked softly shut. Sleep was a long time coming after that.


	15. A Dilemma of the Heart

**sweet as lemonz: **not too sweet I hope, this is Snape we're talking about after all! Speaking of which, I am having so much trouble keeping him from going OOC, I'm not sure if I completely succeed.

LiL.CaT.AnImE: I didn't think you'd given up on the story, it was just nice to hear from you again since no one seems to be reviewing -- 

**mary:** I noticed you posted your review after chapter two and mentioned a couple grammatical errors, for the first few chapters I posted I typed them and simply ran them though the spell checker without going back and doing a read-though like I did with the later chapters hence the errors.

**Chapter 15: A Dilemma of the Heart**

I was up and teaching again the next morning, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's warning about being easy on my leg. After all I'd had enough broken bones that I knew what kind of stress they'd take the next day.

Harry was in before lunch for his potions lessons and he was only a few minutes into brewing when he asked, "Is it true that Voldemort has marked Hogwarts down for attack?"

I looked up from the essays I was marking. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Ron. He said that Snape was in late last night talking to you about it."

Suddenly his well-placed loud snore made so much more sense. "You all need to learn to trust our judgement on what we do and do not tell you."

"I did last year, then Sirius died."

I put my quill down and walked over to him. "Harry we only just received definite news that Voldemort is planning to do anything to Hogwarts. I only heard of it yesterday. It is up to Dumbledore what everyone knows and generally he is good at telling people what they need to know. He is certainly freer with giving information to you then he is to the rest of us. With the possible exception of Severus who brings him the information in the first place."

"You seemed to be awfully close with Snape yesterday."

I wondered why he cared what happened between Severus and I. "It often seems that we either get along or we can't stand one another. Now, you have a potion to attend to."

- - - - -

That evening I went for a walk around the grounds enjoying the slightly warmer weather. On my way back to the castle I was joined by Severus who had been down at Hagrids, something to do with a potions of some sort for one of Hagrids creatures.

He paused outside the castle out of view of the main doors. "Adrian, a word, if I may."

I turned to face him a slight feeling of dread settling into the pit of my stomach.

"After the events of yesterday I was wondering if…"

I held up my hands. "Severus, stop. I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no. I can be your friend but I can't be anymore then that, not after what happened."

"It would hardly happen again."

"That doesn't matter. You broke my trust on the very deepest level. I can't just forget that and have everything go back to how it was. I just can't go through that with you again because I can't bring myself to forgive you so I can trust you again."

"If I gave you my word…"

"What does that matter? It didn't matter last time, why should I trust it to matter this time?" I started to walk away only to turn back and say, "For what it's worth you have my friendship but I can't bring myself to forgive you enough for it to be any more then that."

- - - - -

I was sitting at my desk where the candle was burning low trying to read the same line for the fifth time.

"Difficulties concentrating?"

I looked up in surprise to see Grandpa sitting across from me.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"No, you were much too involved in your thoughts."

I pushed the essay away from me. "I can't stop thinking about him. I hate him for what he did but I still can't stop thinking about him."

"Hum. I think you hate what he did more then you hate him or else you would not be dwelling on him now."

"I just can't forgive him for that, it's…it's too much to forgive."

"Because he broke your heart."

I buried my face in my hands. "I trusted him, Grandpa. I trusted him more then I trusted anyone, and I loved him and he threw that right back in my face."

"But he regrets it, and that is the key."

"I…I can't. I can't open myself up to that kind of hurt again."

"But you'd like to trust him again, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation."

I had to admit he was right.

"Get some sleep, child. You will forgive Severus when you feel ready."


	16. The Gift of Forgivness

**sweet as lemonz:** as yes, what would we do without wise Dumbledore. And I think I'm fighting a losing battle trying to keep Snape completely in character, but we'll see.

**LiL.CaT.AnImE:** thank you

**Chapter 16: The Gift of Forgiveness**

Severus avoided me for the next couple of weeks, sitting as far away from me as possible during meals and making sure he was not around when I went to collect potions ingredients for Harry's lessons. I didn't know what to do about it; hell I didn't even know how I felt about it. When it came to Severus nothing was straightforward or simple.

One night in early March I was prowling the corridors late at night – or early in the morning depending on how you wanted to view it – due to the fact that I was completely unable to sleep, when I saw someone stumbling up the path to the castle.

Pulling out my wand I exited the castle and headed towards the crumpled form on the path. It was Severus. He was trying to get to the doors but couldn't quite manage it. I reached down and touched his shoulder only to have him jolt away.

"It's okay, it's just me," I said hoping my voice didn't betray the worry I felt. Crouching down beside him I slipped my arm under him and placed my hand on his chest to try to lift him to his feet only to have it come in contact with something very wet. Withdrawing my hand I saw that it and the sleeve of my robe were covered in blood.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"Lucius…" he started but I shushed him.

"I'll get you to Madam Pomfrey…"

"No…my rooms."

Deciding that I couldn't afford to waste the time arguing I gently helped him to his feet and practically carried him down to his rooms. Lying him down on the bed I went to remove his shirt to see what had been done to him only to have him push my hands away.

"Sev please, I'm going to need to take a look at what he did in order to heal you."

Something flickered in his eyes and I belatedly realised that I'd used my nickname for him, which I hadn't used in years. I pushed the thought aside as I carefully cut his shirt off him, being as careful as possible so I didn't do him any more damage.

His chest looked like it had been ripped open by a blunt knife as it revealed various layers of flesh, muscle and some bone. I tasted bile in the back of my mouth as I looked at the damage, but forced it down as I concentrated on the task at hand. It took all my knowledge of healing charms to fix him up, then I took some bandages and wrapped them around him to ward off infection. Giving him a blood replenishing potion and another one for pain relief I set to work on his other injuries.

Multiple bruises covered his arms where he'd obviously warded off blows. His left forearm was fractured and I set it while trying to avoid looking at the dark mark, which stood out against his pale skin. There were plenty of scars covering his arms and back, some I remembered but quite a number that I didn't.

I put some salve on the bruises on his arms and the one on his face to help the swelling go down before cleaning the blood off his chin where it had dried from his split lip. Cleaning up the blood as best as possible I proceeded to wrap him in a blanket before handing him a vial of dreamless sleep potion.

"Thank you," he said softly before drinking it.

I bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well."

Walking away I paused in the doorway and looked at him lying there seeming vulnerable. For the first time in more years then I could count I found myself wanting to go to him to protect him from everyone who wanted to hurt him.

Swallowing I whispered, "I forgive you," before waving my hand to turn out the lights.


	17. A Simple Hug

Wow, where did all these reviews come from? You guys are awesome!

**hidden-notes:** (scratches head in confusion) there are 16 chapters – now 17, I'll blame for that one

**Gymskate:** thank you 

**KarryAnne:** now if I told you that it would give away the ending.

**The Irish Mob: **that you for pointing out my ignorance with Judo, I don't actually know that much about it as you noticed so I'll have to go back and change that. I'll keep an eye out for spells that I spelt incorrectly as well since I'd planned on re-posting some of the earlier chapters when I had time to re-edit them over Christmas break.

**tammy01:** thank you

**Leelo77:** glad to know you like Adrian, I've been working very hard to make sure that she doesn't end up being a marry-sue. And it's relieving to know I've kept Snape in character, I try but I'm not always sure I manage it.

**news paper taxi:** Lucky you on holiday, I've been writing end-of-term exams. Glad to know you're enjoying the story though.

**sweet as lemonz:** glaring at Lucius would be a good thing, keeping a close eye on both him and his son would be even better.

**Chapter 17: A Simple Hug **

I didn't sleep much after leaving Severus. Immediately upon getting back to my rooms I disposed of my blood soaked robes and had a long shower to get rid of any traces of blood. I slept fitfully for the next few hours before giving up on sleep and going to see Grandpa to tell him what had transpired last night.

Given the extent of his injuries I was not surprised to see that Severus was not at breakfast that morning. I considered it a stroke of luck that today was Saturday so no one would expect to see him and it gave him the entire weekend to recover.

Then I saw the front page of the Saturday edition of the Daily Prophet.

The picture showed a group of half a dozen Death Eaters torturing muggles and torching their homes before fleeing. I skimmed through the article and a couple phrases leapt out at me '18 muggles dead', 'bodies unidentifiable', 'dissaperated upon the appearance of ministry Aurors', 'attack led by Azkaban escapee Lucius Malfoy'. My eyes travelled back up to the photo where I spotted a Death Eater with a lock of long blond hair falling out from under his hood torturing muggles. As I watched the action progress I saw a Death Eater call to the others in warning and watched the others dissaperate. The Death Eater then came over to Lucius to tell him to leave and consequentially came into the light of the fire and I stopped breathing. Death Eater mask and robe or not I'd recognise him anywhere, it was Severus.

Feeling sick I started to rise only to be given a stern look from Grandpa that told me to remain in my seat. I obeyed but I couldn't bring myself to eat any more breakfast.

- - - - -

A couple hours later I sat in my office staring at the first year papers in front of me. Any other day I would have had them done by now, I probably could have marked them in my sleep, but I couldn't concentrate on the words. My mind kept replaying images, the one of the cover of the Prophet this morning, Severus' argument with Lucius in Hogsmeade, Draco kicking in Severus' ribs as he said to consider it a warning for the next time he interfered with a Malfoy's plans, the fact that muggle torture was Lucius' "area of expertise", Severus lying in a heap on the path to the castle last night soaked in his own blood and half dead…

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I looked up trying to keep what I was feeling from showing on my face as I waved Harry in.

"Professor I wanted to ask…" he started then changed direction mid sentence. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I simply had a long night. What was it you wanted to ask?"

"Was Snape involved in the Death Eater attack last night?"

I immediately grabbed my wand, cast a silencing charm on the door and point Harry to the seat in front of my desk. "What makes you think that?"

"Because he was missing this morning at breakfast and all the order members were whispering among themselves and you're acting stressed out about something."

I studied Harry for a long time, trying to decide what exactly to tell him. Giving up on coming up with anything elegant I settled for bluntness. "Yes. And before you say anything he was there because Dumbledore told him to do whatever Voldemort told him to, which includes torture and murder."

Harry got up and headed to the door. "He still chose to be a Death Eater I the first place."

"I'd say you need to learn more about him before you condemn him to such harsh judgement. He had a rough childhood."

"Because my father bullied him," Harry asked his hand on the door. "I don't think what I saw in his pensieve would…"

"What did you say about a pensieve?" I demanded.

He turned back towards me looking sheepish. "I looked during Occlumency lessons last year. It was an accident."

"Sit down." I ordered suddenly having a slight understanding of why Severus hated Harry so much. "One hardly looks in a pensieve by accident."

Harry sat down and looked at his shoes. "He'd been bulling me and going through my memories, so when he was called away by Malfoy I couldn't help it."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Truth be told I would have done the same had I been in Harry's place, but he didn't need to know that. "What exactly did you see?"

"My father and Sirius hexing him just because they were bored."

"Harry look at me." I waited until he had before continuing. "That, while possibly a bad incident, was probably not the worst thing you could have seen."

"He threw a jar of cockroaches at me for it! What could have been worse anyway, he seen all the times my cousin and his gang had beet me up and how my aunt and uncle starved me and locked me in the cupboard under the stairs."

Suddenly I found myself in the mist of a flashback to twenty years ago when another boy had told me of the injustices his parents did to him. I shook my head to will the memory away and concentrate on the boy in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

"I think that you and Severus have much more in common then you'd think."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me Harry, have you ever wanted to take revenge on those who hurt you?"

He looked confused. "Not really, no. I guess if I did it wouldn't make me any better then them."

I looked at him for a long time finally understanding what Grandpa meant when he said that the only weapon to defeat Voldemort was love. "That is a great gift, Harry. A great gift that you are able to forget what others have done to you and rise above it. Most other people who had grown up in your place would be only to eager to find a way to take revenge upon those who hurt them. Even if it means becoming the worst thing they could possibly be."

"Are you saying that Snape became a Death Eater because he wanted revenge on people like my dad?"

"That was one of a couple reasons but yes."

Harry slumped back in his chair looking shocked. "I couldn't ever imagine doing that."

"And that, Harry, is why you will be able to defeat Voldemort when no one else can."

"Just one more question, why did you take Snape back after he became a Death Eater?"

"Because even those who become the worst they possibly can may still desire to be cared for, to be loved. And as long as they are willing to find redemption they can still be a good person."

Harry left looking more weighed down then he had when he came in and I knew that I had to talk to Severus, and soon.

- - - - -

Shortly before lunch I made my way down to the dungeons and after receiving no answer at his office I let myself into Severus' rooms. He emerged from the bedroom looking like he had just showered and gave me a surprised look.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were since I hadn't seen you all morning."

"I'm surprised you were still worried after what appeared on the front page of the Prophet."

"I know that you're doing that as part of your cover. Besides that was never what I was angry with you for in the first place."

"I am sorry about what transpired with Narcissa," he said softly and I realised that there was no deception in what he was saying, he was being to open. Gone was his usual sneer and nasty demeanour that he used to drive people away from him, so he could hurt them before they had a chance to hurt him.

"I wasn't thinking about anything but myself when I did that, and it took me a long time to realise it. When you left I told myself it had nothing to do with me, then when you didn't come back I convinced myself that you were dead so I didn't feel guilty. But then you came back and the illusion I had created shattered, and I realised that everything had been my fault. I'd lost the best thing in my life and it was my fault. The only thing I could hope for was that you'd forgive me and put it behind us like you always had, but you didn't and I realise that I've run out of chances, that you've already forgiven me for more things then I ever deserved."

Reaching out I took his hands in mine. "Maybe that's true, I'm sure many people would think that, but I've already forgiven you. Last night when I realised that by holding a grudge about something that happened long ago I was forgetting that you're putting your life on the line for us and by the time I finally cease being stubborn it might be to late."

He stands there staring at me in disbelief before pulling me into a hug. I hold tightly to him with my head rested on his shoulder like so many other times when we'd been young and it had seemed like a simple hug would heal any hurt. Now we're older I'm not so sure it will, but I wish it would.


	18. Draco

**sweet as lemonz:** I always enjoy writing Adrian and Harry scenes, personally I've always thought Harry needs a mentor who's a little less perfect then Dumbledore. Snape's more of a challenge since he keeps wanting to go OOC.

**newspaper taxi:** if you can take the time to review I can take the time to reply. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Chapter 18: Draco**

Severus and I were careful to keep our relationship a secret from everyone else in the building. It's something that we really have too much practise at having done the same thing as students because we hadn't wanted to risk the fallout that would occur if everyone had found out that a Gryffindor was dating a Slytherin. Now things were a little more serious then that because we were supposed to be playing the parts of two people on opposite sides of the war.

Most of our time spent alone together was when I went down to pick up the weeks worth of potions ingredients for Harry's lessons, any other time we could find above that was just a bonus. We also sat next to one another at meals so we could talk, though we were careful about what exactly we discussed. I don't think anyone ever caught on, besides Grandpa who would just give us knowing looks now and then. Though I think Harry might have suspected but to his credit he never said anything.

Then the castle was plunged into chaos. The reason was that someone had started breaking into teacher's offices and classrooms and stealing things. The most alarming thing they took was potions ingredients, not just because of what you could do with them but because they broke effortlessly through the wards on Severus' office, even when he intensified them.

I had always placed anything of real importance in my office which was locked and warded but when Severus' office was broken into I took out my old books on curse breaking and found something that would let the entire castle know if someone tried to break into my office and hopefully catch the person in the process.

For a long while it looked like the thief had no interest in my office and that most of his interest lay in the realm of potions. Then one night at about two in the morning the alarms on my office went off.

Leaping out of bed I grabbed my wand and headed for my office door only to find that the culprit had fled. I had only just turned off the alarms when Grandpa, dressed in his pyjamas and fluffy purple slippers, showed up followed closely by McGonagall in her nightdress, Flitwick in what looked suspiciously like children's pyjamas, Sprout in dressing gown that appeared to be thrown haphazardly over her nightdress, and Severus in his night shirt, looking like he'd sprinted up here from the dungeon.

"It didn't catch him," I said wearily aware of how comical we all must look. "Which means he is either very, very lucky or very, very good."

Before anyone could reply Harry came skittering around the corner barefoot and in his pyjamas, wand in hand, followed closely by Ron and Hermione who were also in pyjamas though Hermione had grabbed slippers.

"You were told to stay in your dormitories!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"But of course _Potter_ is above the rules," Severus sneered.

"I just wanted to know what was going on," Harry said stubbornly looking back and forth between Grandpa and I waiting for an explanation.

"We almost caught our thief," I explained. "But he was good enough that he only tripped the alarm and didn't get caught by anything else."

"How do you know it was a boy?" Hermione asked.

"Are you implying, Miss Granger, that it was you who has been breaking into offices?" Severus asked and I found myself resisting the urge to smack him so that he would shut up.

"I just have a hunch that it is," I replied thinking of Draco Malfoy who was the only branded Death Eater among the students.

"How can we be sure that it's a student and not someone who's an animagus small enough that we wouldn't notice them?" Harry asked.

"We can't know," I replied. "But we can be fairly certain because the animagus that you are thinking of would have never got far enough through these wards to trip the alarm."

Harry didn't seem completely satisfied with that answer.

"But, rest assured Mr. Potter," said Flitwick. "That there are ministry Aurors watching all entrances and exits to the school all the time. It would be practically impossible for someone to enter this school without us knowing."

"Unless, of course Potter and his friends know of a secret passage not being watched."

"Now Severus," said Grandpa, "I'm sure Harry would have told us if there was anything we needed to know. Minerva, can you escort these three back to Gryffindor tower, then the rest of us should head back to bed as there are classes to be taught tomorrow."

That left Severus and I standing in the hall under the pretence of him asking me about the wards. Once everyone has gone we step into my office and close the door.

"You think it's Draco who's been stealing things," he said.

"He's the only logical one. I just don't have any proof."

Severus was silent for a long moment. "Be careful around Draco, he comes from a very powerful family…"

"Money may impress others but it doesn't impress me," I replied. "And his ability to break through wards doesn't necessarily suggest any powers out of the ordinary."

Severus sighed. "You have never been around the pureblood hierarchy. The Malfoy's are a very powerful family, not simply because they're rich but because they are very, very dangerous. For that reason I could go back to the Slytherin dormitories right now and they would tell me that Draco has been there all night."

"That doesn't mean I'm scarred of him. Or Lucius for that matter."

Reaching out he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Adrian, you need to be careful, even if you don't see the point to it. They are both very dangerous."

_Yeah_, I thought, _but they're still scared of Dumbledore and I have Dumbledore's blood running through my veins_. Out loud I said, "Yeah, well I can be dangerous too."

- - - - -

Being careful has perhaps never been my strong suit, because the very next day I came up with an set of wards so elaborate for my office that anyone trying to breaking could be caught in several different ways and if they didn't break down enough of the defences then they might end up getting injured. The talk of the school of course, was how my office alone had repelled the thief from entering and suddenly all the students seemed to respect me that much more. There were even whispers that the thief had been frightened off when there failed to be another break in after a few days but I was hardly inclined to agree.

A few nights later just before I headed down to pick up that weeks potion ingredients I spotted Severus hurrying across the grounds to the gate with his Death Eaters cloak on. Resolving to keep an eye out for when he returned I headed down to his office to collect the ingredients anyway.

Arriving in the dungeons I noticed the door to his office was already open and pulled out my wand. Sure enough Draco Malfoy was standing there going through the shelves.

"Turn around, Mr. Malfoy." I said causing him to jump and drop the jar that was in his hand. "Now, empty your pockets."

Glowering he slowly pulled various potions ingredients out of the pockets of his robe placing them on Severus' desk.

"Come with me Mr. Malfoy, we are going to see the Headmaster."

But even Grandpa couldn't get him to confess that he'd been the one breaking in to offices and classrooms. I had a feeling that if he had not been caught red handed tonight he wouldn't have even admitted what he'd done tonight. I was half expecting him to tell us that he had been forced to under the Impurius curse.

The next evening found him arriving in my office at eight where I stood waiting with Filch.

"Good of you to show up on time, Mr. Malfoy," I said sarcastically nodding to the clock which read ten after eight.

He didn't say anything simply electing to look around my office, his eyes lingering in the direction of the bookshelf.

"Until Easter, Mr. Malfoy, from eight until ten every night you will be helping Mr. Filch clean the school, the muggle way."

He looked mutinous.

"Given what you were caught doing I'd say you are getting off rather light, wouldn't you agree?"

He simply sneered at me.

"He's all yours, Mr. Filch."


	19. Easter

**WARNING: RATING HAS INCREASED **

**sweet as lemonz:** true enough about Snape. As for Draco, Adrian isn't nearly as lenient as her grandfather.

**WARNING: RATING HAS INCREASED**

**Chapter 19: Easter **

Easter brake, as short as it was, was marked by most of the students leaving for home leaving the castle once again almost empty. I busied myself marking all the papers for the younger years that I'd had due before the break and I was determined to get them done as quickly as possible so that I too could enjoy the break at least a little.

On the second day of break just after lunch Harry came into my office. "Um, Professor, I was wondering if you'd come down to the room of requirement and help with the DA lesson. We're doing duelling today, we figured it would be safest when there's not too many people in the castle, but we thought it would be better if we had a Professor there just in case anything happened."

He said all of this extremely fast and it took me a moment to process his request. Glancing at the pile of essays left to mark and then back at Harry I said, "Well it sure beats anything I have to do."

I was just on my way to the door when a jet-black owl started rapping on the window behind me. Waking over I opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on my desk before extending its leg so I could take the letter it was carrying. Unrolling it I immediately recognised Severus' writing. _Adrian, _it read, _meet me in my rooms after all the dunderheads are in their dormitories_.

I smiled as I folded the letter and placed it in my pocket. The owl was hopping around on my desk trying to get at the drawer where I kept the owl treats.

"He spoils you," I told it as I fed it a pair of treats. Gobbling down the treats it hooted before flying back out the window.

I closed the window before turning back to Harry who had a look on his face that said 'I think I know who that was from' but to his credit didn't say anything about it.

- - - - -

That night just after ten o'clock when all of the students should have been in their dormitories I headed down to the dungeons. Pausing outside the entrance to Severus' rooms I listened for a moment before whirling around and reaching out into seemingly thin air and pulling Harry's invisibility cloak off him.

"You'd better have a pretty good explanation for this."

"You're meeting Snape, aren't you?"

I sighed, "I fail to see why that matters."

"You said that you'd just dated him as students but it meant nothing now which meant that he had to have hurt you sometime. So why are you back with him now when he could just hurt you again?"

I stared at Harry in shock as I realised he'd followed me for the sake of protecting me. "Harry, if Ron or Hermione were to do something terrible and then come back and sincerely ask for your forgiveness would you give it to them."

He looked troubled before saying, "I guess so."

"This is the same thing. And I know you and Severus don't like one another but you're going to have to trust my judgement, alright?"

He nodded slowly and I handed him back his cloak.

"Now, head back to Gryffindor tower and enjoy tonight with your friends."

I waited until he had disappeared around the corner before letting myself in to Severus' rooms.

He stood up as I walked in. "You did get my message, I was beginning to wonder."

I decided not to mention my encounter with Harry, as it would only irritate him. "Sorry, I got held up."

Gesturing for me to sit down he moved off to get something only to return with a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses.

"You know that the students would probably die of shock if they saw you doing this," I commented thinking of Harry.

He smirked handing me a glass. "Quite possibly."

Taking the glass from him I leaned over to brush a soft kiss on his lips only to be rewarded with one of his rare smiles.

Lifting up his right hand he brushed my hair back off my face stroking my cheek with his thumb. I reached out to touch his left arm only to have him jerk it away and I remembered that was the arm he had the Dark Mark on.

"Sev, it doesn't matter," I said softly.

"It was a mistake, I never should have done it."

"It doesn't matter," I repeated.

Putting my glass down I took his arm and pushed up his sleeve so I could see the Dark Mark. I felt him shiver slightly as I ran my thumb gently over it. This was the first time I had actually looked closely at one and I had to grudgingly admire the ingenuity behind its creation even if it was a frightening use of dark magic that bound two people together as master and servant. The mark was a good representation of Voldemort; evil, but brilliant.

I looked up at him to see the firelight flickering across his uncertain expression and leaned over to kiss him. "It doesn't matter, you're still perfect to me."

Pulling me closer to him he kissed me and I tangled my hand in his hair, which isn't half as greasy as it looks. Wine forgotten I took my lips off of his and started trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck until my lips came into contact with the collar of his shirt. Slowly I started undoing his shirt trailing kisses across the exposed skin listening to his low moans.

Leaning up to kiss him on the lips again I felt him suddenly pick me up.

"If we're going to do this," he whispered huskily in my ear, "We're going to do this properly."

Then he lay me down on his bed and set to work removing my robes in the most teasing manner possible, I'd forgotten how good this man was with his hands.

I got his shirt off and felt him kick off his pants and boxers leaving us both very naked.

"I love you," he murmured in my ear then he enters me and I held tightly to him sinking my teeth into his shoulder.

Afterwards I lay in his arms listening to his heartbeat as he stokes my hair.

"I love you too."


	20. Quidditch

**newspaper taxi:** yep I'm on holiday, which means I have more time to write so even though this is a short chapter the next one should be up in a day or two. 

**sweet as lemonz:** yes it is a good thing that Adrian caught Harry in his invisibility cloak and made him leave, or else he may just have been scarred for life :P

**Chapter 20: Quidditch**

A week later most of the school was out watching the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Quidditch game which was taking place in perfect weather conditions. I was sitting next to Severus in the teachers box watching him grow more and more agitated with his houses less then stellar performance and trying not to wince at the barely adequate ability of both keepers. Grandpa was sitting behind us and I had a feeling that he was watching us as intently as the game as if to say that he knew all about last weekend.

The play zoomed close to us and one of the Slytherin beaters hit a bludger in the direction of a Ravenclaw chaser. To everyone's surprise the bludger didn't go after the chaser, but instead came straight at the teachers box, heading right for Grandpa.

Others started going for wands but I knew that there was no chance of anyone getting a spell off before it hits him and my Quidditch reflexes from years ago kick in. Leaping straight up out of my seat I took the bludger in the stomach getting the wind knocked out of me. But before it could zoom off again I tucked my knees up to it and rapped my arms around it so it couldn't go anywhere before hitting the ground shoulder first and rolling down the stairs.

Grandpa pulled out his wand and casts a spell on the bludger to immobilize it before bending down to pick it up and hand it to Severus who is doing his best not to look concerned.

I coughed trying to breath again and taste blood.

"Are you alright, child?" Grandpa asked.

"Just peachy," I managed to reply spitting out blood. "I think I'll head straight to the hospital wing, though."

Grandpa helped me to my feet and murmured to Severus, "Investigate that" before escorting me to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked stern upon seeing me though softened immediately when she learns why I sustained my injuries, after all it's not often someone had to save Grandpa's life. It turns out I had multiple shattered ribs, a punctured lung and a dislocated shoulder, thus I had to remain in the hospital wing overnight.

Madam Hootch was beside herself thinking that it's all her fault about the crazed bludger and it took Grandpa quite a while to calm her down. It meant, however, that all the bludgers were going to be checked before games from now on.

Severus came to see me late that night when no students should have been up and about to see him do it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. The crazy medwitch wants me to stay over-night though. What did you find out about the bludger, since no one else seems to be inclined to tell me anything."

"The bludger was bewitched to go after Dumbledore at the most convenient time," he told me. "The only one who could have done it was Draco, but he wont say anything about it."

I frowned. "That's rather advanced Dark Magic for a sixteen year old, are you sure that he'd been able to do it?"

"I could have done the same thing at twelve," he replied standing up slowly. Then he leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."


	21. Things Have Been Too Quiet

**newspaper taxi:** hurt Malfoy? That would just be too easy, after all everyone's been underestimating him so far.

**sweet as lemonz:** well that would all depend on your level of pain tolerance, but yes it would probably hurt a fair bit (speaking as someone who's dislocated their shoulder before)

**Chapter 21: Things Have Been Too Quiet **

Things were quiet at Hogwarts for the few weeks after the bludger incident, almost too quiet. But it did provide the students with a good studying environment as it creeps closer and closer to exam time. I'd just finished writing the last of my exams and filed them away in a warded drawer so I could get McGonagall to look them over and approve them tomorrow when there's the sound of great commotion outside.

Going over to my window I look down to the grounds and see a sight that makes my blood run cold. There are Death Eaters all over the grounds duelling with the ministry Aurors appointed to guard the school in an attempt to gain access to the school. Without really even thinking about it I had my wand out and was running to the front doors.

Grandpa's magically amplified voice booms through the corridors, "All students are to proceed directly to the Great Hall in a calm and orderly fashion."

As I arrived at the top of the stairs leading down to the Great Hall I could see through the open front doors how close the battle had come to the school. Aurors Kingsley Shackbolt and Tonks had moved back so that they were positioned just outside the doors to keep all of the Death Eaters from entering the castle.

Professors were trying to get students not to panic as they filed into the Great Hall when they were on the verge of panicking themselves. Severus, who was the only calm looking one, had led his Slytherin's up from the dungeons and was directing them into the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy was not among them.

Suddenly the temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees and I looked outside to see a swarm of a hundred Dementors heading for the school.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

I silver stag charged the Dementors and I looked down to see that Harry had moved away from his fellow students and was standing just back from the main doors with his wand arm extended. I joined my Patronus with his and was surprised to see that I was not the only one. All the members of Harry's DA had joined him, wands raised much to the distress of the staff.

"Get in the Great Hall, all of you!" McGonagall exclaimed running over to them.

"Go," I said moving to stand next to Harry. "We'll handle this."

The only one who didn't move was Harry, he stood staring, like I was, at the battle looking for a currently absent Lord Voldemort. There was a flash of green light among the other spells and a body fell to the ground.

"All students get into the Great Hall and sit at your house table quietly," said Grandpa from somewhere behind me. "Professors get ready to close the main doors."

Then I saw a flash on the battlefield and Hagrids hut was on fire and I was out the main doors running towards it before I'd even thought about what I was doing.

"Adrian!" I heard Grandpa yell but I wasn't turning back, not until I knew that Hagrid was okay.

"GET IN THE GREAT HALL, POTTER!" Severus bellowed.

I was running a zig zag pattern in order to make myself harder to hit and as a beam of green light flashed by me, so close that I could feel the unnaturally cold feeling it gave off, I knew it had been the right decision. I heard the main doors bang shut and the sound of the bars being thrown to lock them making Hogwarts what every castle had been designed as, a fortress.

Putting out Hagrids hut with a jet of water from my wand I was relieved to see him stagger out with Fang under his arm.

"Get up to the castle," I told him. "And be careful you don't get hit by a stray spell."

"Dementors," he said and I spun around to see more Dementors rising from a gully between the forbidden forest and the main gates.

Casting the patronus charm I watched as my lion charged down the Dementors driving some of them back. Then a silver phoenix smashed into them sending them fleeing back in the direction they'd come from.

Looking up to the school I saw Grandpa standing in front of the main doors with his arms raised and robes billowing around him. That sight alone seemed to make some of the Death Eaters lose their nerve.

However I didn't head back to the school, instead I turned and headed for the location the Dementors had came from. Someone was directing the battle from down there, and it wasn't Voldemort since he would have showed his ugly face by now just for the purpose of scaring us. So it had to be one of the Death Eaters, and if I could do away with them I could drastically help us out.

I was almost there when something grabbed my arm. Whirling around I saw Severus standing there, I hadn't even realised he'd followed me.

"Let go."

"Adrian don't, it's not safe."

But I was determined and didn't listen. Pulling away from him I lost my balance and slid down the slope and bringing him with me. Scrambling to my feet at the bottom I found myself face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Well done Severus," he said with a cruel smile. "Well done."


	22. Dumbledore’s Granddaughter

**sweet as lemonz:** what side is Snape on? I suggest you read this chapter to find out.

**newspaper taxi:** you really don't like Malfoy do you? And if I told you what was going to happen to Adrian that would wreck this chapter.

**Chapter 22: Dumbledore's Granddaughter**

I barely had time to process what was going on when Severus had taken my wand and pocketed it. Lucius chuckled and I looked behind him to see the elder Crabbe and Goyle looking like bodyguards and Draco Malfoy wearing a smile that looked exactly like his fathers.

Then Voldemort stepped out from the trees. From the moment his red eyes met mine I threw up my mental shields only to feel him intensify his efforts. It was taking all of my strength to keep him out of my head, despite the frightening fact that he wasn't using a wand, and suddenly found myself with newfound respect for Severus' abilities in Occlumency.

Suddenly Voldemort broke off his attack and said, "Your Grandfather taught you well."

I stared at him in shock, mental shield almost failing.

Voldemort gave a cruel high-pitched laugh. "Yes, I know. Thanks to young Draco who spotted a picture of you and Dumbledore in your office and managed to trace the reason why. It's funny that years ago your parents were killed for defending muggles, your mudblood father didn't matter but your mother, Dumbledore's daughter and we never knew it. What a blow that must have been to him to learn of his daughters death, and what a blow it will be now when in the wake of a Death Eater retreat he finds his granddaughters body."

Suddenly understanding explodes in my head, this attack had never really been on Hogwarts or Harry or Grandpa, it had been on me to demoralize Grandpa, to hurt and weaken the only person Voldemort was afraid of. And I had charged right into the trap because I had charged in here so convinced of my own invincibility, simply because I was Dumbledore's granddaughter. Because I had forgotten to hide the photos from Draco when he had came for his detention a few weeks ago. Because I had ignored Severus' repeated warnings and severely underestimated Draco Malfoy.

My stomach did an uncomfortable lurch as I realised that I had never told Severus about my relationship to Dumbledore. Not in all these years, and now because of it he was looking at me with hate filled eyes.

"And now, at the end she understands," said Voldemort with a cruel smile. "Have fun with her, Lucius, but make sure the body is recognisable."

With that he disappears leaving me staring at Lucius who looked like Christmas just came early.

"Well Severus," he said. "Do you want the first turn with her since she's your ex?"

"Perhaps that honour should go to Draco, since this is his successful assignment."

The tone of Severus' voice had me seriously doubting he was going to help me get out of there. It also causes me to realise something, in the overall scheme of things I'm expendable. It's not a nice thought.

Lucius reached out and grabbed me pulling me in the direction of his uncertain looking son.

"Let go of me," I said with as much anger as I could muster.

"Oh I will, once I'm done with you," he said pulling me right up next to him.

I didn't like the prospect so I spat in his eye. He relaxed his grip on me and I tried to escape but he managed to grab my wrist. Executing my well-practised spin kick I struck him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain and let go.

Then I was gone, disappearing into the trees of the forbidden forest so I had somewhere to hide.

"After her!" Lucius screamed and I heard the sound of them crashing through the underbrush.

All of a sudden a hand was clamped over my mouth and I'm forced to the ground, pinned under Severus.

"For all your talk of trust you never told me about your relationship to Dumbledore, even when I told you everything," he hissed and for a frightening moment I thought he was going to turn me over to Lucius. But Crabbe crashed past and he didn't move.

I wished there was some way to communicate to him that I hadn't told him because I'd promised Grandpa that I wouldn't. But his hand was clamped so tightly over my mouth that I couldn't speak.

"The Dark Lord is going to be furious," Draco said somewhere in the distance. "We had her then you let her go."

There is the sound of a hand slapping across someone's face and Draco cried out. I saw Severus wince above me and for the first time I felt a tendril of pity for Draco Malfoy.

"I did not let her go," Lucius snarled. "And we are going to find her before she can get back to her dam grandfather."

It seemed like an agonisingly long time that I was pinned down by Severus, abruptly he stood up hauling me to my feet by my arm, and keeping a death grip on that arm propelled me back in the direction of Hogwarts.

The Death Eaters had all disappeared and the ministry was in the middle of it's clean up process when we made it back to the grounds. Grandpa was standing in the middle of the lawn looking around, then his eyes fell on me and Severus and he looked instantly relieved.

We got closer to him and Severus suddenly shoved me roughly to him. "There's your precious granddaughter, who I'm sure is the one you were worried about."

Before Grandpa could overcome his shock Severus disappeared inside the castle.

"He found out," I said drawing Grandpa's attention back to me. "Voldemort told him how I was your granddaughter because Draco had figured it out somehow so they attacked the school tonight just to get me to hurt you. And I never told him, and he's furious…"

Grandpa pulled me into his arms as I began bawling like I hadn't since my parents had died. "Hush child."

"He hates me now, because all I ever talked about was how he had to do stuff so I could trust him and I never told him despite the fact that he told me everything and…and he wants nothing to do with me, I thought he was going to leave me with Lucius."

"He wouldn't," Grandpa said softly stroking my hair. "He may be hurt and angry but he's a good person."

"He hates me."

"I'll have a word with him, child, I promise."


	23. The Nature of Forgiveness

**A/N: this is the final chapter, thank you to everyone who read and an extra-special thank you to those who reviewed. For anyone who's interested I'm in the process of plotting out a new story called Can't You See My Wings Are Ready, which is centred around Draco and the first chapter should be up sometime in the next couple of weeks. **

**Chapter 23: The Nature of Forgiveness**

A couple days later and things had almost returned to normal, meaning the castle ground no longer looked like they'd been a war zone. All exams except for the mandatory OWLS and NEWTS had been cancelled and many parents had pulled their children out of the school thinking it was no longer safe. Others argued that because Hogwarts had withstood the attack that it was the safest place in Britain. I knew differently because I knew the Death Eaters had been ordered to withdraw the moment they had me in their possession. Grandpa knew that as well but he wasn't any more inclined then I was to tell anyone. Though I had a nasty suspicion that he had told Harry due to the fact that Harry seemed much more inclined to keep and eye on me.

I didn't want him around, I didn't want anyone around, because I alone had screwed up. All my life I'd assumed that because I was Dumbledore's granddaughter I was special, that I was just like him and could do anything. And until a couple nights ago nothing had really happened to prove me wrong, I'd done well in school and any other endeavour I chose to pursue and I was always able to get myself out of the trouble I walked into. But a couple nights ago that illusion had vanished and I had discovered what I had always suspected in the back of my mind; I was only important because I am Dumbledore's granddaughter. Just like he'd told me all those years ago when I'd been told to keep it quiet that I was related to him so his enemy's didn't get me.

But I screwed up; I left the photos out where Draco could see them underestimating the youngest Malfoy and never told Severus. Now I was paying for my mistakes, Hogwarts had come under attack because of me and I'd lost Severus forever.

So I sat at the edge of the lake on a warm summer day feeling as cold as if I'd just been in the wash of a killing curse. As students Severus and I had always sat here and talked, sharing secrets that we'd told no one else, I'd told him before anyone else that Death Eaters had killed my parents, we'd had our first kiss here, and it was here during one summer that I'd held an almost seventeen year old who Grandpa had just rescued from Azkaban after he'd let loose a burst of wandless magic that had killed his father – in Severus' defence his father had beaten him his whole life – and here that a frightened and confused young man confessed to me that he'd become a member of the organisation that killed my parents. Part of me had always assumed that this would always be our spot, but now because I'd never told him my deepest secret we'd probably never sit here together again.

There was a sudden crunch of stone and much to my surprise Severus sat down beside me staring out across the water. "Your Grandfather spoke to me," he said evenly.

I knew that, he'd told me that he'd talked at Severus for the better part of an hour but Severus had never given any indication of hearing him.

Then Severus looked at me. "And I suppose he made me start thinking. Thinking about no matter what I did, however badly I screwed up, and no matter how many times, you still forgave me and took me back and I'd be selfish if I condemned you for one incident."

I stared at him barely able to believe what I was hearing having not expected it even in my greatest hopes.

"And I realised something else, something that deep down I've known for a while, and that is that I need you in my life, permanently. So after this war is over and there's no more need for secrecy will you marry me?"

He opened his hand to reveal a ring and for a long moment all I could do was stare at him in shock before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him knocking him onto his back.

"There are students…" he started but I cut him off by kissing him again.

"I don't care, let them see. And yes I'll marry you."

"I had figured that out."

I thumped him in the chest with the palm of my hand.

"After all one does not normally kiss someone they do not intend to say 'yes' to."

I thumped him harder this time.

"I believe even Potter could have figured it out."

"I'm going to end up breaking a bone you'll need later."

Smirking he stood up helped me to my feet sliding the ring onto my finger as he did so.

As we walked back to the castle I said, "Tell me something, you mentioned that there's still a need for secrecy so how did you manage to convince Voldemort that you're still on his side given everything that's happened?"

"I simply told him that the old fool believes I was simply acting."

"And he believed you?"

"He _always_ believes me."

"You're much more talented at Occlumency then I ever gave you credit for then."

He stopped walking and said, "I'm talented at a great many things," before kissing me.

There's the sound of feet skidding to a halt and I pull away from him to see Harry standing there looking like someone had just hit him across the face with a very heavy, blunt object.

"Potter!" Severus bellowed and Harry took off so fast he almost tripped over his own feet.

"That impudent, little…" Severus seethed.

"Sev, shut up and leave Harry alone," I said before kissing him.

**FIN**


End file.
